Le ciel est rouge
by La-confrerie-des-psychopathes
Summary: L'adolescence, c'est comme le ciel : parfois c'est calme, c'est même tellement beau que t'as envie de chialer. Parfois c'est gris, t'as pas le moral ... Parfois, tout va de travers, et c'est l'orage dans ta tête. Tu pourrais exploser, tout détruire sur ton passage, et emporter les autres dans ta chute. Mais on est juste jeunes et cons. Et vous étiez trop parfaits.
1. Prologue - La fin du rêve

**Oyez oyez braves lecteurs, nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter … Rah, zut, ça le fait pas comme introduction. Bon, un truc plus soft … Bref bref bref, ici la confrérie des psychopathes, vous nous entendez ? Paaaaarfais ~ Alors, petite annonce, nous sommes deux écrivaines à nous partager le compte (depuis peu de temps), donc nous comptons écrire chacune notre chapitre les uns après les autres. Kate et moi même (Sora) avons donc l'iiiimense honneur de vous offrir cette fanfic des plus what the fuck (enfin, surtout pour Sora e.e) avec pleins d'OC bizarres et tous plus déjantés les uns que les autres.**

 **Alors, pour ce qui est de la distribution, les OC Serpentards et Serdaigles sont à mwahahaha (ahem), et les OC Poffsouffles et Gryffondors appartiennent à Kate ~**

 _Coucou à tous! Alors, moi c'est Kate, membre de la confrérie des psychopathes, comme vous vous en doutez. Donc, bah, je suis l'inventrice du concept de base (que Sora m'aide à améliorer et avec qui on partage le boulot car je vois trop grand pour mes petits bras). Il y aura pleeeeein d'OCs déjantés (ah, et qui a dit « comme les créatrices ! », que je lui donne un cookie ?), donc ceux qui aiment pas ça, tenez, une porte /donne une porte puis fuit très loin pour éviter une claque/ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages non-inventés appartiennent à notre déesse J.K Rowling qui nous a offert le monde le plus génial qu'il soit ~**

 **Rated : On note T parce que voilà, y'aura pas de Lemon (enfin, j'crois pas) mais le degré de débilitude risque de varier selon nos humeurs !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, est le début d'une nouvelle ère pour l'enseignement ! Tous les professeurs devront suivre un programme sans danger fait par le Ministère de la Magie. Plus de dangers d'explosions sur nos pauvres enfants ou de chutes de balais pouvant être mortelles ! Voir la suite p.65 »

Nous sommes le 1er septembre 1996, l'année précédente, de nombreuses choses sont arrivées. Dumbledore a été forcé à la fuite. Ombrage est devenue la nouvelle directrice qui met à l'épreuve tout les professeurs qui la contredisent. Les punitions sont passées de ''heures de colle'' à ''la plume de sang'' et à présent, châtiments corporels autorisés. Et maintenant, on ne veut que les élèves ne fassent plus que lire et ne fassent plus rien ? Tout se casse la figure. Les portraits ont été enlevé, les fantômes se cachent quasiment en continu. Plus personne ne se sent bien à Poudlard. Tout est brisé. Finalement, l'école de sorcellerie n'est plus que ce que verraient les moldus en passant par ici : des ruines d'un passé glorieux. Quelque chose qui n'est plus qu'une vague trace dont l'on peut deviner certaines choses.

Ici et là, on voit des pierres usées par les élèves qui montaient dessus ou s'y asseyaient. Parfois, un mur a une marque plus claire indiquant l'ancienne présence d'un tableau auquel de nombreux élèves ont parlé, se sont confiés. Il ne reste plus que les tableaux bloquant les salles communes si on ne possède pas le mot de passe. En regardant les regards vides, tristes et nostalgiques de certains élèves, on peut deviner qu'avant, on pouvait demander de magnifiques récits à un fantôme, ces derniers ne se montrant plus que dans les quartiers de leurs maisons ou dans la Grande Salle lors des grandes occasions.

Et maintenant, une nouvelle année commence dès aujourd'hui, et il est annoncé qu'il n'y aura plus de pratique. Les livres permettant de le faire sont coincés à la bibliothèque et cette dernière est interdite aux élèves ayant eu une heure de colle pour la semaine entière. Il est interdit de partir à Pré-au-Lard. Tellement de choses sont devenues interdites … Et, il est obligatoire d'avoir un ASPIC avant de quitter ses études, forçant les jumeaux Weasley à revenir, bien qu'ils dirigent leur boutique à distance. Mais la vie reprend son cour. Et si de grandes injustices ont été chassées, pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

L'armée de Dumbledore avait essayé de lutter l'an dernier. Mais, elle a été interceptée et détruite à de la fin de l'année. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, à part les concernés. Mais, ce groupe a causé une certaine méfiance de la part de la directrice. Elle punit pour un oui comme un non. Et les décrets s'enchaînent à la moindre provocation. Mais nous sommes sur un nouveau départ, et comme toujours, des groupes se créent, d'autres se brisent. Il faut suivre cette école détruite au dessus de laquelle planent la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le mage noir dont le retour est caché par le ministre Fudge.

Mais n'entendez-vous pas ce son ? Un sifflet de train. Le Poudlard-Express va bientôt partir avec ses élèves vers la nouvelle année. Les familles se dépêchent dans leurs au-revoir. Les gens embarquent. Les parents sourient une dernière fois à leurs enfants pour plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois pour certains. Les promesses d'hiboux s'échangent pour la dernière fois. Puis, il y a le départ durant lesquels des cœurs s'alourdissent et d'autres se réjouissent. Les animaux commencent pour la plupart une longue sieste pour les heures avant l'arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie.


	2. - Affaires de famille

**Hellow bande de gens. Ici Sora à l'appareil avec mon chapitre à moi et mes personnages complètement timbrés (je déconne pas, faites gaffe à vos neurones e.e). Bon, par contre, c'est pas tout rose (parce que je peux pas m'empêcher de glisser du dramatique dans chacun de mes textes xD) donc voilà quoi. J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si ce n'est pas le même genre de narration que Kate (qui a écrit le prologue).**

 **Réponse aux rewiew anonyme (pas si anonyme que ça) :**

 **Guest : Haaan, bah merci, ça nous fait vachement plaisir 3 Je pensais que ce serait aussi triste, mais bon, Kate est assez douée pour ça :') T'inquiète pas, les personnages vont changer un peu tout ça et donner un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière (même si je ne te promet pas que tout sera joyeux). Et puis, nan, ta rewiew, elle est pas pourrie e.e**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers est toujours à J.K Rowling et nos personnages toujours à nous ~**

 **Rated : Ce chapitre est noté T, parce que … Bah c'est pas que du Bisounours, tout simplement.**

 **On vous aime, et merci à ceux qui nous ajouté en favoris ~**

* * *

« - Au vu de vos erreurs de l'an dernier jeunes gens, je vous demanderais d'être sages, parce qu'être directrice n'est pas aussi facile que vous ne le pensez. De plus, toutes mauvaises actions seront sévèrement punies. Je ne veux pas de pleurnicheries de votre part, merci bien. Je rappelle donc que la forêt interdite est … Interdite aux élèves, le troisième étage également, et je serais donc obligée de vous sanctionner. Vous ne voulez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Mr. Rusard qui s'occupera des simples heures de colle, et je suis sûre que vous serez tous très ravis de faire équipe avec lui. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Je vous souhaite un très bon appétit ! »

Paf ! Dans la tronche de tous les élèves. Et ainsi prit fin le long, très long discours de Dolores Ombrage. Quand Alice avait appris ça, assise bien sagement à la table des Serpentards, elle avait laissé tomber sa fourchette dans son plat de coquillettes qu'elle avait commencé à se servir alors que le discours n'avait toujours pas été achevé. Le choc a-bso-lu. Ça n'avait pas plut à tout le monde de se retrouver avec une bonne femme pareille à la tête de l'école, et bien sûr, des manifestations avaient eu lieu, mais au lieu d'obtenir un résultat encourageant, les pseudo-rebelles avaient été mis au supplice de la plume de sang. Plus de sortie à Prés-au-Lard, plus de proximité fille/garçon … Bref, c'était l'Enfer. Alice n'a jamais été une fille difficile. C'était plutôt le genre groupie d'un des garçons les plus beaux de l'école et qui travaille moyennement bien en classe en menant son petit bonhomme de chemin. Mais là … Là ! Elle n'avait même plus le droit de parler à son frère. L'horreur. Parce qu'Alice Lestrange n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout qu'on la sépare de son grand frère. C'est comme essayer de couper l'océan en deux : infaisable. Mais tout ça n'avait pas été le pire. Non. Nooon, vous rêvez là ! Ils inspectent les colis et les lettres maintenant ! On a plus le droit d'être dans un groupe de plus de cinq personne, plus le droit de se maquiller pour les filles, et le pire de tout pour Alice. Oui, de tout, c'était l'interdiction de porter autre chose que l'uniforme.

Toujours est-il que le discours long et ennuyeux de la Directrice venait de prendre fin, et avec ça, l'hymne de l'école. Au lieu d'un chant unifié, tous les élèves eurent droit à une merveilleuse cacophonie, chantée à tue-tête par ceux qui, faute d'idée plus ingénieuse que celle de casser les oreilles de la tyrannique Ombrage, avaient décidé de résister un tant soit peu comme l'avait fait l'armée de Dumbledore. Eux, c'est des nazes. Ils ont échoué et lamentablement. Et c'est là que commence mon histoire. Oui, moi, Louisa Freeman, celle qui ne sait absolument pas, mais alors paaaas du tout comment elle s'est retrouvée à Serpentard. Je suis pas hautaine, je suis de sang-mêlé, et je suis un peu ailleurs la plupart du temps. Pour ne pas dire toujours. Bref, je suis officiellement la fille la plus bizarre de ma Maison, et le temps n'arrange rien, ah ça non ! Et cette année allait être la pire. La pire je vous dis ! Je viens d'entrer en septième année ! C'est les Aspics ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis douée qu'en sortilèges, métamorphoses et trucs nécessitant une baguette magique. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme avec les nouvelles lois d'Ombrage. Et dire que mon Moldu de père avait promis à ses collègues un destin grandiose à sa fille. Je l'imagine facilement, à la fin de l'année, aller leur dire : ''Heu, oui, bon, je vous avais dit que ma fille était géniale. J'avoue, je me suis trompé. Me regardez pas comme ça, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs !''. Ouais, je sais, mon père, il est un peu bizarre. Un peu beaucoup, même, enfin … Il paraît que c'est de famille, hein ?

Je regarde Alice, elle me regarde, je la regarde, eeet … Elle détourne la tête, cette sale BIIIIP. Oui. J'ai déclenché le mode auto-censure. On sait jamais, y'a p't'être des enfants dans la salle. En attendant, écouter cette bande de casseroles chanter, ça m'a pas trop mise de bonne humeur, et Alice n'arrangeait rien en faisant sa biatch. Moi, vulgaire ? Mais où allez-vous chercher tout ça ? Bah, vous vous habituerez bien assez vite, croyez moi. Ah, tiens, les gens se sont arrêtés de chanter ! Alors, sans attendre, je me jette sur la bouffe. C'est que je suis de nature fragile moi, j'ai besoin de mon repas à heure fixe, alors bon, elle est bien gentille la Ombrage, mais moi, j'ai la dalle ! A coté de moi, Mathieu fait rouler ses petits pois carottes dans son assiette sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Alors, comme tout bon pique-assiette que je suis, en mode ninja, je lui pique trois carottes. Manque de chance, il réagit et donne un coup de couteau à ma fourchette. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

« - Si t'as envie de petits pois, le plat est juste là !

Je fronce les sourcils, peu convaincue par son manque de professionnalisme. Et il est passé où le Mathieu aux grands discours pompeux que je connaissais bien ? Parti ? Enlevé par des extraterrestres ? Argh, ces sales petits bonshommes verts m'ont piqué Mathieu Lestrange ! C'est sa sœur qui va être dévastée quand elle va apprendre ça !

\- Ouais, mais t'as pas l'air de vouloir y toucher, alors …

Je retente le coup, mais une fois de plus, coup de couteau dans ta tronche, fourchette. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, crois-moi !

\- Je t'ai dis non. Allez, casse-toi ! »

Et il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Bah, il fait sa crise d'ado en retard. Moi même, je n'ai jamais pu sortir de cette crise, alors voyez le résultat, hein ? Bah, ça me réussit bien. Non ? Tant pis. Pour vérifier que c'est bien lui, je lui tirai la peau du visage pour voir si y'avait pas un inconnu en dessous, mais non. Rien. C'est bel et bien Mathieu. Alice me regarde de nouveau. Oh, alors c'est comme ça, heiiin ? Je lui fais un doigt et continue de fixer Mathieu avec de grands yeux globuleux. Il me regarde aussi, je le regarde, il me regarde …

« - Tu pourrais arrêter, tu m'fous la honte ! »

Victorieuse, parce que je gagne tout le temps, je lui offre mon plus beau sourire avec appareil dentaire, et il détourne la tête. Qu'est-ce que je disais ! La force est avec moi, lui n'est qu'un petit Padawan sans expérience. Yoda moi être ! Naaan, j'exagère pas ! Je ricane, et me sert en cuisses de poulet et en pommes dauphines. Mathieu me regarde faire, et Alice me foudroie du regard de loin. Pour ceux qui se demandent comment moi, une serpentarde exemplaire (ahem), puisse être proche de son ami alors que la proximité fille/garçon était devenue interdite, je vais vous répondre. Je ressemble à un mec. Oui, je suis pas très féminine, et en plus, je suis plate. Bref. Vous comprenez ma douleur ? Je passe pour un mec. Même Math' m'a pris pour un mec la première fois qu'il m'a vue. C'est pourtant pas ma faute si j'aime avoir les cheveux extrêmement courts ! Si ? Peuh.

Un brouahaha commence à monter dans les rangées, et ça a pas plu à Ombrage. Elle s'est levée, le visage rouge de colère, et a commencé à piailler comme une vielle corneille défraîchie.

« - Du calme les enfants, du calme ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous dérangez vos professeurs ?

Alors là, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. C'est vrai quoi, elle me tendait la perche de la provocation, et dans ce cas là, moi, Louisa Freeman, je me devais d'intervenir.

\- MON CUL ! Hurlais-je dans le brouahaha.

Tout le monde se tut et commença à chercher l'origine du cri. Ombrage elle-même parcourait la salle de ses petits yeux porcins. Oh, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à une truie dans son costume d'épouvantail rose. Elle pourrait presque tourner dans un film d'horreur. Il aurait beaucoup de succès, croyez moi !

\- Qui a dit ça ? QUI a dit ça ? Que le coupable se dénonce, maintenant ! »

De gens éclatèrent de rire devant sa voix qui commençait à virer dans les aigus. Bon sang, elle fait vraiment flipper en fait. Son regard se posa sur moi. Oh, oui, j'avais oublié. Vous voyez les jumeaux Weasley ? Moi, je suis la version Serpentard. Un sourire barre mon visage, et elle plisse les yeux. Oh, elle me décrypte aux rayons X. Ouuuh, c'est qu'elle me ferait presque trembler. Sarcastique, moi ? Non. Pas du tout. Du coup, je lui fais le coup du regard de Jedi, et elle détourne une fois de plus les yeux. Je souris, une fois de plus championne du regard de poisson mort. Autodérision. Rien d'autre ne se passa durant le repas, et alors que je me goinfrais de gaufres, la Vielle peau annonça la fin du repas. Les plats disparurent et avec eux, la gaufre que j'étais en train de manger. Aïe. Mon ventre protesta de colère, et je le fis taire d'un regard sévère. Oui, je parle à mon ventre. Un problème ?

Je me lève, Math me suit, j'accélère le pas et … Lui aussi. Alice nous suit de loin, lançant tantôt des regards langoureux à ce sale petit rat de Malefoy, tantôt fixant son frère et moi avec un petit sourire mauvais. Je soupire. Irrécupérable cette nana. Elle a beau n'être qu'en sixième année, elle se comporte comme si elle était mon égale. N'importe quoi. Je lui tire la langue, me moquant bien de savoir si j'étais ridicule ou non, et reprend ma route jusqu'aux cachots. Les cachots quoi. Et pourquoi pas les égouts tant qu'ils y sont ? C'est du foutage de gueule. En plus, ça sent le moisi H24. Dégueu.

La foule s'arrête, je fais de même. Bon sang, encore des bouchons sur l'autoroute en direction des cachots. Ils peuvent pas avancer plus vite, non ? Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, mais ne voit pas le bout. On en a encore pour un petit moment. Quelqu'un grogne à coté de moi, et devant, des filles commencent déjà à piailler comme des débiles. Je sens que l'attente va être longue, trèèès longue pour moi. Pitié, achevez moi. Mathieu me fout un coup de coude, excédée, je me tourne vers lui avec le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Il ne bronche pas et me désigne Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille est en sixième année et elle est encore plus débile que les lapins crétins. Quoi, ils ont pas encore été inventés ? On s'en fout, c'est pour le scénario ! Quoi qu'il en soit, notre troll préféré (ahem) était en train de se foutre le doigt dans le nez en pensant que personne ne la remarquerait. Mais il faut toujours se méfier de Mathieu-Oeil-de-Faucon, car niveau petits détails, c'est lui le meilleur pour les dénicher. Ce mec est génial, je sais. C'est trop la classe d'être pote avec lui. Même si il y a TOUJOURS des crétins pour dire qu'on serait mignons tous les deux. Ah. Ah. Ah. Il est gay, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de fantasmer sur nous, les gens !

Alors que je continuais de compter les toiles d'araignée du plafond, la file se remit en marche. Ah ! Quelqu'un a enfin trouvé le mot de passe. C'est pas trop tôt. Peu à peu les gens font passer les mots magiques jusqu'à ce que ça arrive à mes oreilles.

« - Le mot de passe, c'est Cretinus Totalus. »

C'est … Une blague ? Mathieu n'a pas l'air de rigoler et me regarde d'un air grave. Oui. Vous avez bien lu. Cretinus Totalus est notre nouveau mot de passe à durée indéterminée. Je veux mourir. Maintenant. Certains se frottent déjà les tempes mais moi, je ne fais pas comme les autres. Je commence déjà à me frapper le crane contre les murs crades des sous-sols. Argh, mes cheveux empestent déjà le gobelin avarié. J'ai plus qu'à aller me laver après avoir vérifié que mes affaires soient toutes bien arrivées à bon port. On sait jamais, d'un coup qu'un elfe de maison décide de se rebeller et qu'il ait eu envie de me voler mon rappeltout ou mes parchemins. Ah mais me regardez pas comme ça, hein ! Les elfes de maisons, ils sont pas tous dociles ! Faut pas croire !

J'arrive enfin à franchir le tableau après qu'un groupe de blondasses ait enfin décidé de bouger ses grosses fesses en silicone pour laisser passer ceux de derrière. Je respire enfin. La plupart des gens se sont attroupés dans la salle commune, mais peu attirée par les rassemblements, je file dans la chambre des septièmes années pour ranger mes affaires. Comme d'habitude, mon lit est celui le plus au fond, dans un coin, et le tout est caché par un paravent. J'ai dû négocier pas mal de trucs avec les minimoys (elfes de maisons quoi) pour avoir ce coin de tranquillité. Adieu, blondasses et débiles gloussantes qui ne parlent que de leur coup de cœur et de mode. Moi, je suis mieux seule que mal accompagnée. M'asseyant sur mon lit, j'observe le coin avec appréhension. C'est à peu près propre, pour bien commencer, et mes affaires sont toutes là. Je commence à déballer mes affaires quand des gloussements viennent me casser les oreilles.

« - Hé, les filles, regardez ! La sang de bourbe est de nouveau avec nous ! Alors Louisamoche, encore là ? T'as pas été renvoyée ? T'inquiète va, Ombrage va bientôt s'occuper de ton cas ainsi que celui de tes autres petits copains sang de bourbe ! »

Ne pas répondre. Ne surtout pas répondre. Je garde mon calme, et je leur fais un doigt. Mieux vaut rester zen que de céder à la colère. C'est ce que mon père me dit tout le temps, et j'ai toujours écouté ses conseils. Ah, si ces abruties savaient que je préférerais écouter les conseils d'un moldu plutôt que ceux d'un sorcier de sang pur, elles se foutraient encore de moi. Je préfère les ignorer et déployer mon paravent. Bye bye bande de débiles congénitales, je préfère me couper du monde.

Mes vêtements empilés dans la commode et le reste posé tout autour de mon lit dans mon petit coin de paradis, je m'affale enfin sur l'amour de ma vie, j'ai nommé : le lit ! Il sent un peu la poussière et le renfermé, mais dans l'ensemble, c'est convenable. Je suis pas une fille difficile, moi. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je commence à m'endormir, et alors que tout devient noir autour de moi, je sombre dans le sommeil le plus profond. Bordel, j'ai oublié d'aller me laver.

* * *

Je m'appelle Alyx. Alyx Freeman. Je viens d'entrer en cinquième année au plus grand bonheur de mes deux parents. Je suis une serdaigle et … Et ma vie, bah, c'est aussi bizarre qu'une orgie de drogués. Dans ma tête, déjà, on est plusieurs à se taper la coloc'. Pas que ça me dérange, mais mes personnalités sont toutes complètement barjes. Pas terrible quand on veut suivre les cours normalement, hein ? Mais moi, je veux pas suivre les cours ! Parce que Ombrage, bah elle fait chier, on va pas se mentir ! Ah, et un autre truc bien pourri, ma sœur me fait la gueule. Oui, carrément. Mais genre, de la manière la plus absolue, elle ne fait même pas attention à moi quoi ! J'existe pas, voilà, je suis un fantôme, comme Nick' Quasi-sans-tête. Au moins, on pourra toujours se soutenir moralement.

Et là … Là, je suis en mode légume sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, ma mère conduisant la voiture et ma soeur à coté d'elle écoutant son Walk-man. Je la fixe dans le rétro, mais pas moyen, elle ne lève même pas les yeux de son bouquin. Elle fait vraiment chier quand elle veut. Et dire que ça dure depuis deux ans ce cirque. Elle a pas fini sa crise d'ado ou quoi ? Bah, cette année, ça va être la bonne. Je me suis déjà excusée un bon milliard de fois – bon, quand même pas … - et j'ai tout fait pour qu'on se reparle à nouveau. Mais pas moyen ! Ma sœur, c'est une tête de mule. Je ferme les yeux, crevée alors qu'il n'est QUE 7 heure et quelques. J'entends le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture, la tête plaquée contre l'accoudoir. Et je laisse le temps passer, apaisée par les soubresauts légers et le bruit du moteur qui me rappellent toutes les fois où je dormais blottie contre Louisa.

Mais bon, tout ça, c'est fini. Bref, voilà, finish, termined, bybye Louisa ! Je vais bien, je fais pas de dépression et bon, ma vie, elle est toujours pareille. C'est pas comme si j'étais devenue aveugle ou que j'avais perdu tous mes potes, hein ? C'est clair que perdre sa grande sœur, c'est pas important du tout. Oui oui, croyez moi ! Je déconne hein ? Ma sœur, elle me fait la gueule, et c'est chiant. Fin de l'histoire.

Ma chouette hulule à coté de moi dans sa cage et je la regarde. Duel du regard enclenché. Comme ma sœur, elle est imbattable. Bah, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Personne ne peut me résister, personne. Mouahahaha. Bref. Je lance un énième regard à ma sœur, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je croise le sien. Ses yeux me fixent d'un air mauvais, puis elle détourne de nouveau les yeux pour regarder la route. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, déçue. Ma mère commence à ralentir, et c'est alors le signal de notre départ imminent. La gare King Cross. Je me souviens de mon premier passage par ici avec nostalgie. Elle est loin l'époque où je pouvais discuter avec Louisa sans me prendre un vent. Bah, cet espèce de Gollum grincheux finira par se lasser de son petit manège. Oui, tout à fait, sérieusement ! Ma sœur, c'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier, naaan. Je lui ai pas piqué son anneau quand même. Heu … Si, un peu quand même. Bon, okay, je sais, elle me pardonnera jamais pour ce que j'ai fait, mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir. Naïve, moi ? Nooon, vous croyez ? Juste un petit peu alors.

Ma chouette sous le bras, la valise dans dans l'autre main, je suis ma mère qui commence déjà à être impatiente de revoir un de ses endroits préférés. Elle aussi avait été à Poudlard quand elle était jeune. Oh, elle est toujours jeune, hein, mais quand elle avait mon âge quoi ! Faut pas jouer avec les mots, je sais, je sais.

« - Dépechez-vous les filles, je voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard. Ce serait un comble tout de même. Et puis cette saleté d'Ombrage n'hésiterait pas à vous punir dès le premier jour. Allez allez, plus vite que ça ! »

Louisa marmonna un truc à coté de moi, mais bon, je comprends bien que ce n'est pas à mon attention. Je lui tire la langue alors qu'elle me dépasse. Ouiii, je saiiis, trois ans d'âge mental. Au moins, je sais m'amuser, moi. Pas comme l'autre harpie là, qui tire un tronche de trois mètre de long à coté de ma mère. Alors qu'on arrive devant le passage, je vois avec bonheur Andrew, Maisie et Armand. Han, ils m'ont attendue, ils sont trop mignoooons ! Je saute au cou de ma meilleure amie, tandis que les deux autres mecs nous regardent en souriant. Ah nan, pas Armand. Armand, c'est Rogue, mais version rat de bibliothèque et à peu près potable. Je n'exagère pas. Et Andrew … Bah, Andrew, il aime fantasmer sur les lesbiennes. J'en suis pas une, mais bon, tout le monde sait que Maisie préfère le filles. Moi, ça me dérange pas, et puis je l'intéresse pas. Son genre, c'est plus … Ah bah je sais pas en fait, mais moi, elle me considère juste comme sa pote, hein ? Et puis ses parents, qui sont quand même Écossais la tuerait si ils savaient qu'elle sort avec une Anglaise. 100 % vérité, promis juré !

« - T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? me demande ma rousse préférée.

\- Vite fait. »

J'allais quand même pas leur dire que comme l'année dernière et même celle d'avant, j'avais passé deux mois à m'emmerder. Autant se la jouer hypocrite pour pas les inquiéter. Andrew, en tout faux gentleman qu'il est, prend ma valise et m'invite à passer à travers la pierre froide. Je passe, avec un sourire aux lèvres, suivie de Maisie et Armand. Le dragueur arrive ensuite, suivi de ma famille. Toujours aucun signe de vie de la part de Louisa-le-zombie. Maisie comprend tout de suite et me fout un coup de coude pour me faire arrêter de déprimer. Elle ne gagne qu'un merveilleux grognement digne d'un troll. Bah oui, voilà, vous avez découvert mon secret, je suis un troll adopté par la famille la plus étrange de tout le Royaume Uni. Nan mais cherchez pas de logique, hein ? Y'en a pas. Imaginez moi juste deux secondes avec la peau vert-gris, un gros nez, et complètement obèse. Vous avez ri, c'est bon ? Bref. J'embrasse une dernière fois Maman en lui promettant de ne pas chercher les ennuis et de ne surtout pas tirer les vers du nez de cette truie d'Ombrage. Elle me sourit une dernière fois tandis que je monte dans le train. Elle se tourne ensuite vers ma sœur, et je préfère m'engouffrer dans le wagon plutôt que de me désespérer pour rien à voir ma sœur être vivante avec tout le monde, sauf moi. Armand me suit sans conviction tandis que Maisie le pousse pour avancer. Arrive Andrew en dernier qui en passant fait des clins d'œil à des gamines de seconde année. Pathétique.

« - Hé, le pédophile, on suit le mouvement, veux-tu ? Sauf si tu veux rester avec elles, par contre, tu m'rends ma valise. » lui fis-je avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Au loin, je vois Mathieu et Alice qui embrassent chaleureusement Louisa. Ils sont amis depuis la première année - enfin, sauf pour Alice, comme elle est plus jeune que son frère – et ne se sont plus quittés depuis. Pour mes deux premières années d'études, j'avais fait le voyage avec eux. Mathieu est un mec sympa, et Alice … Alice, c'est juste la sœur de Mathieu, quoi. Rooh, ça va, hein ? Cette fille est juste raide dingue de Malefoy. Goûts de chiottes quoi ! Nan mais attendez, faut pas abuser non plus, qui serait amoureux d'une espèce de fouine décolorée, à part elle ? Personne. Juste … personne. Hein ? Cette chose a des groupies ? Ah oui, vraiment ? Ah. Je l'avais sous-estimé. Humph, il ne m'aura pas, moi. Je suis pas zoophile.

À la première cabine vide, on entre sans se faire prier. C'est tellement rare de pouvoir être tranquille entre amis sans élèves à coté pour te casser les pieds. Je m'assois près de la fenêtre, Maisie à mes cotés, et en face, Armand commence déjà à déballer son sac pour en sortir un bouquin. J'aime bien lire, hein ? Mais lui … Lui, c'est carrément psychotique. Enfin j'sais pas moi, mais j'ai l'impression que lui, il est pas hétéro ni rien. Non. Son truc à lui, c'est les livres. Il est livrophile, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Andrew me fixe, l'air soudainement plus sérieux que d'habitude.

« - Bah alors le pervers, ton chat est crevé ou quoi ?

Bon, je sais, c'est pas drôle. RIP le chat, oui, si vous voulez. Pourtant, il n'esquisse même pas un sourire, rien du tout ! Y'a un truc qui va pas c'est pas normal. Ce mec, il est juste incapable de rester sérieux une minute.

\- Tu t'es toujours pas réconciliée avec Louisa ?

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Non, toujours pas. »

Au son de ma voix, il comprend tout de suite qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas insister. Moi, je suis comme les hippogriffes. Je mords quand on me cherche. Et je pense pas qu'il ait envie de se prendre un bloclang dans la tronche. C'est que je m'y connais en sortilèges, moi. Enfin … Avant qu'Ombrage ne débarque, quoi. C'est ma mère qui me l'apprit, celui-là. Elle adorait l'utiliser sur ma sœur et moi quand on se disputait, avant. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Quand je tourne la tête, Maisie me fixe en riant. Oui, je sais, j'ai l'air conne quand je fais cette tête, mais bon, je peux rien y faire.

Le train se met en marche, et déjà, on commence à rire et discuter. On en a pour la journée, alors j'ai déjà prévu de l'animation. Au programme, lancer de sorts, farces pour sorciers facétieux et bonbons à foison. Oui, je sais, je sais, je suis une pro pour mettre l'ambiance. Enfin bon, grâce à moi, le voyage ne dura pas longtemps et très bientôt, nous arrivâmes à Poudlard. Rangeant mes affaires dans ma valise après avoir mis mon uniforme, je suis Maisie et les autres et sors du train. Les carrioles nous attendent. Comme à chaque fois, elles avancent toutes seules, mais j'ai bien remarqué le regard sombre qu'Andrew jette à chaque fois au devant de la voiture. J'ai l'œil pour ces choses là, m'voyez ?

Tout a changé à Poudlard. Enfin … Surtout l'atmosphère et l'apparence du château. Cette vielle peau d'Ombrage a enlevé la plupart des tableaux. Et puis les fantômes ont déserté. Comme si on avait besoin de ça maintenant. Même Peeves ne s'est pas manifesté, c'est pour vous dire à quel point l'ambiance est austère. Avec les trois autres, on suit le professeur Flitwick qui attend les Serdaigles dans un coin de l'entrée. Même la grande salle a perdu de son aspect fantastique. Comme si le château n'acceptait pas Ombrage. Ah, ça lui fera les pieds à celle là ! Je m'installe à la table, et en silence, nous attendons. Vient alors la répartition des élèves, avec la même chanson que l'année dernière pour le choixpeau. A croire qu'il a décidé de boycotter comme le reste du château. Puis vient le discours d'Ombrage.

« - Au vu de vos erreurs de l'an dernier jeunes gens, je vous demanderais d'être sages, parce qu'être directrice n'est pas aussi facile que vous ne le pensez. De plus, toutes mauvaises actions seront sévèrement punies. Je ne veux pas de pleurnicheries de votre part, merci bien. Je rappelle donc que la forêt interdite est … Interdite aux élèves, le troisième étage également, et je serais donc obligée de vous sanctionner. Vous ne voulez pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Mr. Rusard qui s'occupera des simples heures de colle, et je suis sûre que vous serez tous très ravis de faire équipe avec lui. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. Je vous souhaite un très bon appétit ! »

Je soupire, tout simplement blasée par tant de stupidité. Nan mais faut pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin quand même. Alors que le brouahaha commence à monter dans les rangs, les élèves étant tellement impatients de s'attaquer à la bouffe déjà mise en place contrairement aux autres années, un cri déchire la salle, créant un silence de mort parmi les élèves et les professeurs. Ce cri, je suis sûre que c'est Louisa. Je suis sa sœur après tout, et personne d'autre que moi n'arriverait à l'identifier aussi bien. J'esquisse un sourire et lui lance un regard émerveillé, mais comme d'habitude, elle me tourne le dos sans même s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je baisse les yeux, une fois de plus, préférant attendre que l'orage ''Ombrage'' décide de passer. Cette dernière cherche le coupable, mais n'obtenant aucun résultat, elle laisse tomber. Tout le monde semble réjoui, mais moi, je cherche juste à oublier que je ne suis rien aux yeux de ma sœur.


	3. Liens d'un destin (tant de son 'in')

_Hello everyone ! Kate est là dans son petit tracteur (« Quoi ? Un tracteur ? -Bah pourquoi pas ? ») ! Donc, voici mon chapitre avec les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors. Oui, il est assez long car je sais pas m'arrêter x')_

 _Alors, désolée du temps d'attente, mais mon père est mort le 20 décembre dernier, ce qui m'a un peu coupé dans mon élan (même pas un renne, un élan !)._

 _Disclaimer : J'ai beau casser ma tirelire, Harry Potter ne nous appartiendra jamais. Par contre, nos petits à nous, ils sont à nous 3_

 _Bonne lecture à vous et merci à tous pour les commentaires et les favoris !_

* * *

 _ **Poufsouffle : Chapitre 1 :**_

 _''Les liens du destin (ou de la chance ?) emmêlent même les plus étranges des vies dans des combinaisons qu'eux seuls connaissent''_

La vie est quelque chose d'étrange. Cette déclaration vient toujours, pas forcément d'un coup, pas forcément sous cette forme, mais elle est présente. Vu que, quand tu regardes avec précision tes liens, tu remarques qu'on pourrait se demander comment certains ont pu se faire. Des personnes qui te sont parfois presque opposées te sont pourtant sympathiques comme des proches peuvent t'être agaçants. Car, tous autant que l'on est, nous sommes un étrange mélange de qualités et de défauts et on peut voir les deux chez tous. Même chez les gens que l'on aime le moins au monde, on peut trouver des qualités et chez ceux que l'on aime le plus, des défauts. Parce que quelque part, défauts et qualités font partie d'eux. Leur vie passée comme future devient liée à vous. Car les mots peuvent tout changer. Un simple geste peut tout changer. En bien comme en mal d'ailleurs.

Assise sur une chaise branlante, une fille aux cheveux noirs, cachée derrière des tas de livres et un ordinateur aux fils négligemment branchés en vrac, lit. Le titre est étrange, surprenant pour des gens ne connaissant pas le monde d'où elle vient. ''Histoire de Poudlard''. Un titre qui évoque bien plus que ce qui y est mis. Car l'histoire d'un être ou d'un objet commence bien, bien avant sa naissance ou création. ''Mais, naissance et création ne sont-ils pas des termes proches ?'' pensait la demoiselle aux yeux vairons, râlant intérieurement que les gens ne puissent pas juste utiliser des mots que tous comprenaient. ''Cela serait plus malin, surtout quand on veut retranscrire des infos'' soupira-t-elle silencieusement.

Posant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, elle soupira. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle est à Poudlard et elle n'arrive toujours pas à croire qui est la directrice actuellement. Une espèce de monstre tiers crapaud vu sa tête et ses yeux globuleux qui, s'ils luisaient de gentillesse de douceur ou de calme, pourraient donner juste une impression de chiot réclamant des câlins, tiers truc bidule rose, peut-être un cochon ''mais tous ne sont pas rose'', qui lui donne une impression de petite fille mais qui là, la rend juste écoeurante ''comme une barbe à papa qui serait dégueul… pas bonne'' se reprit dans ses pensées la fille surnommée affectueusement nerd ou nolife par sa famille. Parce qu'elle est toujours là, dans cette chambre à travailler ou à lire. Et pour finir, quand même, tiers humain. La jeune femme se cachant de nouveau derrière son bouclier de logique, se dit qu'au moins, elle ne restera pas longtemps, cette Ombrage.

C'est son repère, son coin obscur où se fondre pour croire qu'il n'existe rien d'autre. Pendant un instant, un court petit instant, elle regarda la fenêtre laissant un doux filet de lumière filtrer par les rideaux pas tout à fait fermés. Marchant lentement vers cette lumière attirante, elle se stoppa juste devant. Puis, deux doigts minces vinrent écarter les pans de tissu. Dehors, il fait un temps à ne pas sortir un chien. Pourtant, elle ouvrit cette porte vers l'extérieur, un ciel sombre et l'orage qui gronde. Mais, le petit instant magique se brisa d'un coup lorsqu'un « Ferme cette putain de fenêtre Virginie ! » la coupa de sa légère montée pour sortir respirer l'air gonflé d'humidité. Ladite Virginie ferma la fenêtre puis retourna s'écrouler devant son travail de vacances. Elle soupira un « plus que deux petites semaines... » qui résonna dans la sombre pièce très faiblement avant de disparaître. Le masque de logique et de je m'en foutiste est de nouveau remit rapidement en place. Au dehors, une plume s'envole vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Le Chemin de Traverse. Un lieu magique que tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières veulent visiter. Un lieu plein de surprises même pour ceux le connaissant déjà. Malgré la pluie battant les rues, le chemin était plein de sorciers et sorcières se pressant, titubant dans la foule voulant partir. De temps en temps, un grand bruit montre la chute de quelqu'un qui, parfois, aidé d'une ou deux bonnes âmes cherche ses achats roulant sur les pavés humides. Parfois des grommellements indiquent que c'est dans une flaque qu'a eu lieu la malheureuse chute. Dans les boutiques, des articles plus merveilleux les uns que les autres s'étalent pour attirer les yeux de ces gens qui ne veulent que rentrer chez eux, se blottir dans une couette, un pull, quelque chose de chaud.

Mais, il n'y a pas que ces gens là-bas. Il y a aussi des personnes aux yeux fatigués et sombres comme les immenses cernes juste en dessous. Ils ont un visage tiré et sale tandis qu'ils vont au seul endroit dans lequel ils ont une chance d'avoir un travail, même illégal. Ces parias de la société ne peuvent plus remonter la pente même avec toute la chance du monde pour la plupart. Certains sont des maudits. Maudits par la lycanthropie. Condamnés à se changer en bête féroce une fois par mois et incapable de conscience. Vu que la potion est trop chère pour eux qui ne peuvent quasiment plus trouver de travail. Eux qui ne peuvent même plus se battre tant la lassitude est forte et qui donc, s'en vont. S'en vont pour une de ces communautés de loups garous leur permettant de vivre et non plus survivre. Mais, tous ne peuvent pas y aller. Certains par honte. Certains pour leur famille.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux de neige est dans ce second cas. Elle a été mordue i peine un an. Le jour de ses dix ans. Un jour où sa famille avait eu la mauvaise idée de partir faire du camping au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ses parents ont réussi à échapper aux morsures car la première tente attaquée était celle de la petite et de son petit frère. Petit frère de actuellement trois ans ayant réussi à échapper aux morsures car sa sœur s'était mise en boule autour de lui, le protégeant. Elle en paya le prix, un mois à Sainte-Mangouste en plus de sa lycanthropie. Heureusement, étant dans une famille très aisée, elle boit la potion tue-loup et, comme les colis seront maintenant fouillés, pour ne pas que l'on sache ce qu'elle est, la jeune fille aux yeux cerises emmènera de la potion pour toutes les fois avant les vacances suivantes. Et même les potions sont étiquetées différemment de ce qu'elles sont. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

La demoiselle est seule. Trop seule pour une enfant de onze ans à peine. Une petite bourse accrochée à sa taille, elle doit prendre tout ce qui n'est pas robes de sorcier et manuels. Ces derniers ont déjà été commandés par hibou. N'ayant pas encore le droit au balai, la petite n'a à s'inquiéter de prendre un familier et éventuellement, de quoi se faire plaisir. Ses parents essayent de compenser leurs absences et leur manque envers leur fille avec des cadeaux et cet argent dont elle n'a rien à faire. Ses yeux d'albinos se remplirent de larmes de nouveau. Elle se sent si seule… Entrant dans le Royaume du Hibou, elle regarda les différents rapaces. Il y en avait de toutes tailles, ils la regardaient avec leurs grands yeux brillants. Un vendeur lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et son petit « je sais pas... » plein d'hésitation convainquit le marchand à laisser l'étrange fille.

Regardant les oiseaux curieux, la gamine marcha doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas que le moindre de ses pas ne soit entendu. Comme si elle pouvait juste s'envoler. D'un coup, ses yeux anormalement rouges se calèrent sur une paire d'yeux dorés. Devant elle, une grande chouette des bois la fixe. Les teintes de noirs et de bruns foncés s'opposant avec les cheveux blanc de la demoiselle touchée d'albinisme total. Les lunettes, carrés, noires, s'oppose avec l'effet de lunettes autour des yeux de l'animal donné par des plumes légèrement plus claires. Le bec acéré claque doucement, comme un appel. Les serres aux griffes pointues enfoncées dans le morceau de bois de la cage. La tête de la chouette se penche. La gamine avança lentement. La chouette hulula doucement. La jeune fille se stoppa juste devant la cage. Avec une légère hésitation, elle chuchota « Toi aussi tu es tout seul ? ». La chouette la fixa tranquillement. Nerveuse, elle demanda s'il voudrait être son familier. Elle a lu qu'il était toujours mieux que ce soit le hibou qui te choisisse et non pas qu'il te soit donné. Parce que les caractères ne colleront pas forcément. Un nouvel hululement fut la réponse ainsi qu'un léger hochement de tête. Le prix lui étant, de plus, accessible bien que cher, elle appela le vendeur qui, voyant son regard sur la chouette, s'était approché et demanda si elle pouvait la prendre. Des gallions donnés plus tard, la petite sortait, la bourse plus légère et un sourire aux lèvres en tenant une cage contenant son nouvel ami. Éole était le nom qui avait été donné à la chouette en attendant un propriétaire. Comme le dieu du vent.

Vent qui nous a amené ici. Mais, tandis que la jeune fille au hibou mange une glace, profitant que le soleil soit de retour, et que de son sac, un carnet marqué du prénom Gabrielle dépasse, un jeune garçon court dans la rue. Il doit avoir environ un an de plus. Dans ses yeux brillent une lueur démente. Ses parents, deux personnes habillées très sobrement, le regarde avec bonheur. Leur petit enfant unique. Leur petit démon blond. Blondinet qui se dépêcha bien sûr de demander d'acheter des farces et attrapes pour le moment où lui et son ami seront à Poudlard. Si quelqu'un demandait quel ami à ce jeune homme, il leur répondrait celui à côté de lui. Même s'il n'y a personne.

Cet étrange garçon parle souvent seul. Il dit toujours qu'il y a quelqu'un avec lui. Un quelqu'un qui le pousse à faire des stupidités plus fortes les unes que les autres. Il se demande s'il ne va pas se débrouiller pour "devenir une fille" à Poudlard. Il voit déjà comment faire le petit saligaud. Même s'il n'est pas méchant, il fait toujours des choses étranges. Il ne fait pas de vrai "blagues", il fait plutôt… des changements. Changer de place deux menus pour avoir ce qu'il veut plus tôt, envoyer un sortilège sur lui même pour voir si ça marche… Et tant d'autres choses incompréhensibles pour beaucoup.

Le garçonnet, ses cheveux blonds sales ébouriffés, se mit brusquement à courir, semant sans raison ses parents. Ces derniers, bien qu'inquiets, n'essayent pas de le rattraper, ils sont habitués et savent qu'ils le verront sortir de nulle part d'ici une petite demi-heure avec des choses inconnues pour eux. S'ils suivaient les pas bruyants du jeune qui saute dans les flaques, ils le verraient sortir pour retourner dans Londres.

La capitale de l'Angleterre, l'endroit où se trouve le ministère de la magie et tant de choses magiques ou non. Mais le jeune n'en a rien à carrer ou à rond...er ? Ronder ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Donc, lui, ce qu'il veut est très particulier. Son ami lui a dit qu'il y avait de très bonnes pâtisseries moldues quelque part. Et le garçon dont le nom, Léon, est visible sur l'étiquette sortant de son haut, ne va pas refuser voyons. Papotant tranquillement tout seul à voix haute des pâtisseries moldues, il s'arrêta en entrant dans la boutique, s'acheta, grâce à de l'argent moldu piqué à ses parents, plusieurs choses. Des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des bonbons, des trucs, des machins… Bref, de quoi bien se remplir l'estomac ! Il se décida à rentrer sans voir les regards qui lui sont jetés. Le seul qui soit amusé regardant du haut d'une fenêtre.

Un autre garçon. Cette fois ayant l'air d'avoir 13 ans. Bientôt 14. Le jeune homme retourna en riant se jeter sur son lit. Même si ses parents sont sorciers, il vit ici. Au beau milieu du Londres moldu. Les pouffements et autres sons résonnèrent dans la chambre quasi vide. Juste un lit de bois, un bureau de même matière et une armoire en métal. Pour seul siège, il y a un pouf. Cet endroit n'est bien sûr que temporaire. C'est la maison de secours. Pour si jamais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom reviendrait. Et comme c'est apparemment le cas, il se retrouve seul dans cette maison inconnue de tous sauf de sa famille. Il murmura tranquillement un petit nom, puis roula presque sur le lit tellement il avait mal de rire. Sur son mur, une petite liste nommée "Nom de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom quand il y a un tabou sur ce dernier". Dessus sont marquées des choses fort sérieuses comme le seigneur des ténèbres, Voldichounet, le maître des mangemorts, Volidnou, Voldereinette et Voldapie, et bien d'autres encore. Prenant une grande inspiration, il écrivit d'une main tremblante : "Voldichounetden'amourquel'ondéteste". Ah la la, l'imagination à cet âge là, impressionnante, non ? Respirant difficilement et prit de hoquet, il reçut une lettre de son père, celui qui a sa garde normalement. Parce que, hé oui, mais chez les sorciers, il arrive qu'il y est des divorces. La lettre demandant juste si tout va bien, le garçon répondit que oui et donna la lettre au hibou avant de jouer avec le chat en riant. Tombant au sol, il prit un livre et écrivit rapidement son nom, sinon, il va se faire enguirlander avant même d'avoir mis un coussin péteur sous le siège d'un prof, ou Ombrage, il ne sait pas encore. L'encre laissa apparaître : "Orion 3ème année Poufsouffle" Oui, il ne met pas son nom de famille. Parce qu'il faut bien faire une légère provocation quand même… Prenant son malheureux chat qui dormait paisiblement, il le jeta sur le lit pour lui mettre un joli collier autour du cou. Mais un peu spécial. Dedans, il y a une petite poche agrandie magiquement qui servira à Poudlard à contenir les journaux du Chicaneur en attendant qu'il les donne aux gens. Mais évidemment, il cherche pour l'instant comment faire pour que seul lui puisse l'ouvrir. Vu qu'il ne veut pas que cela se voit ou se sente magiquement sans vérifier spécifiquement.

Pendant que ce garçon lit dans ses manuels passés, un autre garçon regarde les siens. Tous rangés par année, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il avait promis de le faire et ça y est. Poussant un soupir de contentement, il envoya un message à Virginie, Léon et Orion. Ses trois amis. Ou plutôt, ses deux amis et son petit ami. Il écrivit, assit dans un gros fauteuil que ses vacances s'étaient bien passées mais qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard avec Ombrage en directrice. Il se plaignit que sa main lui faisait encore mal avec le petit "Je ne couvre pas les idioties de mes camarades" gravé. Il en profita pour leur demander de venir le rejoindre dans un parc ou café quelconque d'ici quelques jours pour profiter des dernières heures ensemble. Puis, attendant patiemment une réponse, le jeune homme s'allongea sur son immense lit, pensant à son cher Orion en souriant et en jouant avec un petit médaillon. Sur le bureau du jeune homme, une maquette repose tranquillement devant le petit message adressé à ce jeune garçon du même âge que le précédent, Céphée.

 **Quelques jours plus tard, Gare de King Cross, quai 9 3/4 :**

Quel endroit triste. Des gens pleurent, se disent au revoir. Ici et là, des enfants se jettent dans des bras en hurlant de ne pas y aller. Les promesses de lettres s'échangent. Des inconnus se regardent avec la même pitié. Les traitements de Poudlard actuels sont connus. Et la plupart des parents hurlent contre eux. Mais, ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Même dans le ministère, les employés voudraient faire cesser ça. Mais le seul à avoir essayé de faire de faux papiers pour que tout cesse a fini à Azkaban pour traîtrise. Ce qui, étrangement, a convaincu les autres de ne pas essayer. Vous vous demandez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Marchant au milieu de cette foule, un petit groupe de quatre avance en se retenant de râler. Une jeune fille, cinquième année à Poufsouffle, Virginie, a un pas pressé. Le pas de la personne voulant juste se débarrasser de tout ça. Ses cheveux noirs sont détachés et atteignent le milieu de son dos. Bien coiffés, passant sous une casquette mise à la va vite. Elle regarde sous ses lunettes sombres les alentours avec vigilance. Sa veste noire aux boutons rouillés cachant le vieux t-shirt Mickey trop grand et large. Son regard reste fixe, elle se refuse toute honte sur sa tenue, même sur son jean, tellement usé et large que l'on se demande comment il tenait encore sur les hanches squelettiques. Sa voix, pleine de sarcasme poignant, lança un rapide : « En route pour une nouvelle année pleine de bonheur, petits z'oziaux et dont on reviendra ''sans une égratignure''. À la place, on aura des blessures. Oh, que les mots sont bien faits pour jouer dessus... »

À côté, un garçon à la chevelure blonde et sale sautille, un grand sourire dément aux lèvres. Sa peau miel contraste avec son jogging noir. Il est habillé de manière intemporelle, un haut à capuche rouge dont cette dernière est mise sur sa tête et des baskets de même couleurs. Ses yeux, bruns comme du chocolat au lait, sont remplis d'une étincelle de folie. D'une voix enjoué, il répondit : « Mon copain Leo dit qu'il est tout d'accord avec toi mais qu'il préférerait du chocolat aux oiseaux ! Et Léon dit que au moins, comme l'espèce de framboise démoniaque est bête, il pourra sortir avec vous à Pré-au-Lard sans souci ! »

Tandis que la demoiselle aux cheveux ébènes soupire, un jeune brun réplique que : « Fait gaffe à ton cul alors p'tit lion-blaireau, il est vachement joli ! Et soit pas si désespérée Virgigi', tu vas pouvoir passer une merveilleuse année supplémentaire avec moi et puis, on pourra faire chier la sal… AÏE ! » Tandis que il se prenait une claque à l'arrière de la tête par son petit ami, ses yeux océans embrassaient avec malice le monde ; tandis qu'il poussait son chariot. Une veste en jean foncée rappelait son pantalon de même matière et couleur. Les gens le regardaient pour certains limite en bavant, tandis que d'autres disaient qu'il n'était qu'un 'putain de bellâtre jouant à faire du charme'. Surtout que, aimant s'exhiber, il avait mit un haut noir léger et très, mais vraiment très, serré.

Le compagnon de cet homme, secoua sa tête. Ses longs cheveux roux voletèrent. Lui, il préférait les laisser libres, par rapport à Orion qui les attachait en queue de cheval lui donnant presque l'air sérieux. Dominant tout le groupe de plus d'une tête, ses pupilles plus vertes que celles de certains chats, plus vertes que les tapisseries des Serpentards (enfin, non, quand même pas… Ils sont un peu plus clairs), observaient. Guettaient. Il vit vaguement une fillette ''elle a vraiment onze ans ?'' aux cheveux neiges entrer dans le train en tirant un chariot le regarder un court instant. Pas étonnant, cette espèce de petite souris blanche devait être impressionnée de voir quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Après tout, Céphée était déjà forcé de prendre des vêtements pour adultes. Il portait un t-shirt R2-D2 avec une veste en jean un tout petit peu trop petite avec un jean. Après un soupir, il répliqua :

« {Céphée, soupirant}Bon, va falloir entrer dans le train avant que quelqu'un se décide à appeler des psy's…  
{Léon, effrayé}-Ah nan ! Pas les gens en bloublouses blanches ! Leo et moi on est d'accord sur le fait que ce sont des méchants types !  
{Virginie, agacée}-Il plaisantait s'pèce de gosse schizo !  
{Orion, amusé}-Virgigi' ! Doucement avec le p'tit lion-blaireau !  
{Virginie, sarcastique}- C'est ça Monsieur Orion, je suis à votre service voyons…  
{Orion, plaisantant}-Dans ce cas, va me chercher un chocolat avec de la mousse et des patacitrouilles !  
{Virginie, agacée}-C'est ça, tu peux aller te faire foutre par le calamar géant !  
{Léon riant aux éclats}-Comme ça tu seras comme dans les dessins bizarres dans les mangas que t'achètes !  
{Céphée, désespéré}-Suis-je le seul mature ici ?  
{Virginie du tac-au-tac}-On s'rait deux si ton p'tit copain là arrêtait de me faire chier ! »

Décidant de couper court, Céphée poussa tout le monde dans le train sous les regards surpris de quelques parents et blasés ou amusés de camarades les connaissant. La plupart des gens étant montés, il y avait peu, voir pas, de compartiments complètement vides. Le jeune homme roux, traînant ses camarades par le col, les emmena jusqu'au fond du Poudlard Express tandis que ces derniers continuaient leur discussion. Discussion qui, on peut penser, est encore plus partie en… en… en noix. Car les cacahuètes, y en a assez au bout d'un moment. Actuellement, ils se sont mis à débattre sur est-ce que les aliens sont capables de faire du vélo.

Arrivés tout au fond, ils virent un endroit quasi libre. Il y avait une jeune fille. La fillette que Céphée avait vu entrer dans le train. N'ayant de toute façon que le choix de se séparer ou aller là, ils entrèrent. Stoppant toute discussion. La gamine arrêta de caresser son hibou, eux arrêtant de parler. D'ici, les cheveux de l'enfant semblaient encore plus immaculés. Mais surtout, ses yeux, que le rouquin pensait orange, avait une couleur rubis, un rouge brillant. Le silence gênant de quelques secondes fut coupé par Orion qui lança la discussion :

« {Orion tout joyeux}-Bonjour mademoiselle Souricette, on peut s'installer ici ?  
{Gabrielle ne comprenant pas}-Souricette ?  
{Virginie blasée}-Petite, t'inquiète pas, ce type est un con premier prix. Mais il est pas méchant. Juste très bête.  
{Orion avec un ton faussement outré}-Moi ? Un con premier prix ? Tu veux dire de première qualité ! Je suis con, mais je suis un bon con ! Tu me blesses Virginette !  
{Virginie, grognante} .Comme.Ç . . .  
{Léon, riant}-Leo et Léon trouve que ce serait une bonne idée !  
{Orion glapissant}-Céphée, heeeeelp !  
{Virginie, levant les yeux au ciel}-C'eeeest ça, appelle ton p'tit copain à la rescousse. S'pèce de Peach !  
{Céphée soupire}-Calme tout le monde… Tu t'appelles comment ? Vu que on va pas te nommer ''petite'' tout le temps quand même.  
{Gabrielle, gênée et se demandant où elle a atterri}-Je, je m'appelle Gabrielle Firestone. Et vous ?  
{Céphée, présentant tout le petit groupe encore en train de se jeter des piques}-Hé bien, moi, je suis Céphée McLastokmillian. La demoiselle aux yeux vairons, c'est Virginie Lastkey. Le blondinet, c'est Léon Duchamps. Sa famille est d'origine française. Et, pour terminer, le brun, c'est Orion Shafiq. »

La jeune fille aux yeux rouges regarde le petit groupe s'installer. Elle reprend sa caresse sur son hibou avec hésitation. Éole claqua doucement du bec. Les cheveux blancs ébouriffés tombaient avec irrégularité sur les épaules maigres couvertes par une petite veste sombre aux manches courtes. Sa chemise immaculée semblait avoir été faite sur mesure et sa jupe tartan rouge allait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait un léger air d'enfant malade. Les lunettes, métalliques, sombres, perchées sur son nez rajoutait à son apparente vulnérable.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement. Entre les discussions… assez… étranges dont je ne peux dire les sujets car nous ne sommes qu'en rating T. Hé, c'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que les ados ne pensent qu'à une sorte de chose ! Et les moments où des friandises sont achetées. Mais, malgré les occupations nombreuses, les jeunes gens ne peuvent s'empêcher de jeter des regards étranges à la petite silencieuse gardant la tête basse mais lançant des petits regards curieux. Les gamins de Poufsouffle se demandaient comment la gamine survivrait, seule, dans Poudlard.

''Pauvre gosse, elle va se faire bouffer par tout le monde, mais, bah, je suis pas babysitter moi.''-Virginie

''Elle est paumée la petiote, faudrait p't-être qu'on l'aide, non ?''-Orion

''Elle aurait dû avoir un Leo elle, hein Leo ?''-Léon

''On va quand même pas la laisser comme ça, non ? Si elle va à Poufsouffle, je tenterai de la faire nous rejoindre, sinon elle va avoir des ennuis''-Céphée

Séparation. Voilà le seul mot que l'on puisse dire en voyant deux groupes d'élèves se former. Il y a le groupe des ''anciens''. Tous les élèves de seconde année à la septième et dernière. Et le groupe des ''p'tits bleus''. Tous les premières années. Avant, les premières années partaient avec Hagrid, un semi-géant très gentil, garde chasse de Poudlard. Mais, il a été chassé l'an dernier. Maintenant, il y a juste Rusard, le concierge et sa chatte à qui tous les élèves ont envie de balancer un coup de pied dans l'arrière train, Miss Teigne. Le cracmol hurle aux nouveaux de venir et il les entasse dans des barques de bois. Les barques sont tellement pleines que les élèves peine à ne pas tomber dans l'eau sombre. Il faut croire que le vieil homme espère faire tomber quelques élèves à la flotte.

Gabrielle, peinant à tenir entre quatre jeunes gens plus grands qu'elle, regarde le château qui lui semble sombre. Du lierre et de la mousse commencent à pousser sur les murs malgré l'acharnement pour l'arracher. Il n'y a quasiment pas de lumières traversant les fenêtres. Où est passée la magnifique image ? La photo de sorcier présentant un immense bâtiment dont la magie resplendissait ? Se penchant légèrement sur la barque, elle se sentait sur le point de tomber dans l'eau obscure. Ses yeux de sang croisèrent des éclats bronzes dans le lointain qui disparurent immédiatement. Illusions ? Reflets des carrosses tirés par les sombrals ? La jeune fille fut enlevée de ses réflexions quand, sous l'effet des différents poids et des mouvements des passagers, la barque se renversa.

Plongeant dans l'eau glacée, Gabrielle sentit un peu d'eau s'engouffrer dans sa bouche le temps qu'elle la ferme. Laissant quelques vitales bulles d'oxygène remonter. Ses yeux de sang virent ses camarades être attrapés par des tentacules tandis qu'elle-même coulait toujours. Ses bras furent soudainement enroulés dans les membres poulpesques. Ces derniers la posèrent sur le rivage avant de retourner dans les profondeurs, tandis que elle toussait pour sortir toute l'eau entrée.

Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle vit qu'elle était sur un rivage boueux près duquel roulaient les élèves plus âgés. Ses anciens compagnons de train, reconnaissant la chevelure neige, s'arrêtèrent. Le jeune homme roux sauta sur le sol avec le brun et les deux aidèrent la petite à se lever et monter. Le tout dans un silence complet. Un instant, Gabrielle cru être devenue sourde mais non, les Poufsouffles étaient silencieux et avaient un air grave. Sauf Léon qui, lui, mangeait une énorme chocogrenouille. Virginie, voyant la robe de sorcier pleine de boue donna à la cadette une des siennes. La souvent comparée à une souris murmura un remerciement avant de se changer en se cachant comme elle pouvait derrière ses vêtements plein de boue. Les camarades s'entre-regardèrent. Quelles étaient ces blessures qu'ils avaient entraperçues ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de demander que la blanchette s'était mise dans la robe de sorcier trop grande et regardait le sol avec gêne.

« {Orion, grandiloquent} : Bah dis donc, on te manquait tant que ça que tu as sauté à l'eau pour nous rejoindre ? Je sais que je suis magnifique mais fais attention à ta santé souricette !  
{Virginie, agacée} : C'est sûr, qui n'aurait pas envie de rester avec un cinglé avec un égo plus gros que le château ?  
{Orion, faussement choqué} : Tu me blesses Virginette !  
{Virginie, sarcastique} : Je ne t'ai pourtant pas encore foutu de baffe.  
{Céphée, inquiet} : Ça va Gabrielle ? Comment es-tu arrivée là ?  
{Léon, amusé} : Oh oh, y a l'or et la vierge qui vont se baaaattre !  
{Gabrielle, gênée à mort} : Hé bien, la barque s'est renversée et, heu, ils vont pas vraiment se battre ?  
{Céphée, surpris} : Hé bah, je savais pas qu'Ombrage allait déjà faire une connerie avant même que l'on entre dans Poudlard. Et, t'inquiète pour les deux nigauds à l'arrière, c'est normal. »

La discussion fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un chat tigré avec un air paniqué qui disparu en voyant la première année. Gabrielle, surprise par l'air humain du chat et aussi par le silence qui arriva avec ce dernier. Dans l'air, une odeur légère flottait. La jeune fille murmura un : « Vous n'êtes pas un chat, n'est-ce pas ? » auquel la seule réponse fut un hochement de tête du côté du chat. Le groupe regarda la demoiselle aux cheveux neige tandis que, brusquement, sortait une professeure un peu replète avec des ongles couverts d'un peu de terre qui, voyant le chat et la jeune fille, lança un joyeux :

« { ?, joyeusement} : Minerva ! Tu as trouvé mademoiselle Firestone à ce que je vois ! »

Le chat hocha la tête et devint une dame à l'aspect sévère et aux lunettes carrées. Portant une robe émeraude, elle demanda à la plus jeune de la suivre elle et sa collègue se nommant madame Chourave. Elles se présentèrent comme directrices des maisons Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Les gamins de cette dernière furent donc séparés de la première année qui s'en alla avec les professeurs tandis qu'eux continuaient leur route et leurs recherches car il n'y a pas qu'un élève qui est parti dire bonjour au calamar géant.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans un silence pesant. Comment une année peut-elle avoir un accident avant même le vrai début ? D'habitude, le premier accident est une explosion de chaudron en potion, un élève qui mange une plante toxique ou l'inverse parfois. Une métamorphose touchant accidentellement un camarade, une chute lors du cours de vol des premières années. Un sortilège touchant la mauvaise cible, une chute dans un escalier ou même un ennui avec Peeves. Exception faite pour un petit gryffondor de notre connaissance ayant fait un petit plouf et un duo de cette même maison (''vous êtes sûr que c'est celle du courage et pas celle des pas-doués ? -Léo Duchamps, 1996'') qui a dit un coucou à un saule cogneur.

 **Quelques temps plus tard :**

« -GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un cri retentit dans une immense salle. Cette dernière a cinq tables, au dessus desquelles flottent une bannière couleur feu et or, une océan et bronze, une pissenlit et charbon et pour finir, une ortie et argent. La dernière n'a pas de représentation. Logique, les professeurs se doivent d'être des modèles de justice pour les jeunes têtes blondes qui un jour devront agir avec impartialité à leur tour. Et cela est le cas, après tout, il n'y a pas de professeur avantageant sa maison, ou maltraitant quelques souffres-douleurs ? N'est-ce pas ?

Parmi le raffut de cris enthousiastes, les pas de l'élève tremblotant sont cachés. Pour chaque maison, accueillir un ''nouveau membre'' est important. Mais cela n'est pas très long, sans doute est-ce pour cela qu'un grand silence revient une fois la jeune personne assise. Laissant ainsi la place à l'appel d'Ombrage, ayant voulu prendre le contrôle de tout, même ça :

« {Ombrage, hurlant] : GABRIELLE FIRESTONE »

La demoiselle aux cheveux blancs s'avance nerveusement, sortant de la foule avec hésitation. Déjà enroulée dans une robe de sorcier trop grande, les couleurs de Poufsouffle étaient sur elle. Comme chaque nouveau, elle fut dévisagée. Certains se moquaient plus ou moins gentiment, d'autres essayaient de voir rien qu'à leurs têtes ses compétences. Mais, deux petits yeux se posèrent sur elle et une voix dit :

« {Ombrage} : Mademoiselle Firestone, nous sommes dans un établissement sérieux, vous avez intérêt à être plus présentable demain ! »

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, la petite fut poussée vers le choixpeau qui ,lui, fut mit sur la tête. Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Puis, brusquement, la déchirure formant une bouche s'ouvrit et alors résonna le nom de la maison. Tandis que les élèves de cette dernière exprimait avec force leur contentement.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Se relevant, Gabrielle se mit à courir vers la table en dessous du blaireau. Elle s'assit avec contentement en bout de table. Pouvant enfin se permettre de souffler. Elle entendait vaguement des murmures tandis que les derniers nouveaux passaient. La chanson de l'étrange accessoire n'avait pas changée cette année. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Si elle n'était pas aussi épuisée, certainement elle se demanderait la même chose. Mais là, rien ne lui vint en tête. Même la fin du discours d'Ombrage lui passa au dessus de la tête. Même quand ses camarades de sa connaissance, ou plus précisément, un des garçons dudit groupe lui tomba sur le dos au sens propre et murmura à son oreille qu'elle était la bienvenue avec eux en clignant de l'œil. Elle sourit sans comprendre pourquoi elle était déjà adoptée dans ce petit groupe. Peut-être cela aurait été le cas si elle avait regardé la jupe que portait le blaireau au nom de lion. Ou alors le t-shirt clairement moldu de Virginie. Ou plein d'autres petits détails qu'elle avait associés avec le regard que lui lançait une framboise cochonnesque fan de petits chats.

Le groupe du train et la souricette commencèrent à papoter tandis que Virginie les avait envoyés sur la culture moldue. Entre les critiques gastronomiques de Léo, pratiques de Céphée et sexuelles de Orion, la blanche-neige ne risque pas de manquer de culture moldue ! Mais, comme tout a une fin, celle-ci vint avec un magnifique hurlement fleuri venant d'un serpent au vu de la direction. Quelque chose parlant d'un arrière train. Car, qui avait écouté la phrase d'avant parmi les Poufsouffles ? Pas grand monde, je le crains. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas en grands gamins de rire et chercher l'origine de ce son après un court silence.

Quand l'épisode cul fut fini, tout le monde se remit à manger sans que ne se passe le moindre épisode. Puis, quand vint la fin du repas, tout le monde partit vers les dortoirs. Celui des Poufsouffles était chaleureux et dedans flottait une douce odeur de pain, le mot de passe n'était en plus pas trop compliqué, deux coups aux tonneaux le plus à droite et en bas et un sur chaque en allant du plus haut à gauche vers le plus bas à droite et pour finir, faire un z en faisant passer la baguette. Marchant vers les chambres, tous avaient hâte de dormir, se reposer. Les lits sont vos amis les enfants, ne l'oubliez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas un enfant ? Bah, dans ce cas, c'est votre second meilleur ami après l'ordinateur ! Enfin, ça dépend de qui vous êtes, mais on va faire comme si, d'accord ? Non ? Bah tant pis. Toute façon, on verra tout ça demain. Le premier jour à Poudlard ! Enfin, demain, dans trois ans sans doute vu la lenteur de l'écrivaine. Surtout qu'elle doit aussi faire les Gryffondors car sinon, les fans de lion vont essayer de la manger.


	4. - Apocalypse Rogue

**Hello hello bande de gens ! Revoilà Sora avec son chapitre ~**

 **Enjoy, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Faudra un jour qu'on m'explique pourquoi je suis pote avec une tarée psychopathe et que mon frère est en béatitude devant elle. Okay, je sais, je parle vraiment mal de ma meilleure amie, mais là elle me fout vraiment la honte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche à six heures du mat' à distribuer les boîtes à flemmes des jumeaux Weasley ?

Sans compter sur mon frère qui prépare ses affaires sans intervenir. Il trouve ça normal cet inconscient. Et moi, je me tape la honte absolue devant Drago qui rit devant l'idiotie de Louisa. Je la hais. Mais genre, vraiment. Moi, comme d'habitude, je m'étais cachée derrière un journal quand il a débarqué dans la salle commune, mais cette espèce d'idiote est venue me chercher pour que je l'aide à vendre les boîtes. Oskour.

Je lui laisse cependant ses affaires sur une chaise et je sors de la salle commune en vitesse. Faut pas abuser, je reste pas dans la même pièce que cette fille. Elle pollue mon oxygène. Bon, d'accord, elle est géniale par moment, mais là, c'est trop.

Mathieu préfère ne pas me suivre et d'attendre que l'autre gamine finissent de refiler les boîtes à flemme à tous les pigeons venus. Ça fait fureur ces machins-là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je file le long du couloir pour rallier la salle commune, qui, comme d'habitude, a perdu de son éclat. Ce sale crapaud est là, toute enrubannée dans ses fringues roses bonbons. Non mais sérieux, on lui a jamais dis qu'à soixante ans, c'est pas le meilleur look pour draguer ? Oui ? Non ? Oh, et puis zut.

Je m'installe à la table des Serpentard, comme à chaque fois, et je jette un coup d'œil rapide au reste à la salle. Il n'y a pratiquement personne, hormis Alyx et ses amis. Elle me regarde. Gênée, je détourne les yeux pour fixer l'assiette qui me fait face.

Alyx, c'est la sœur de Louisa. Elles ne se parlent plus et sont comme deux étrangères depuis maintenant quatre ans. Comme quoi, même les liens de la famille ne sont pas assez fort pour surpasser ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles deux. C'est dommage, elles étaient tellement proches autrefois.

Franchement, s'il m'arrivait la même chose avec Mathieu, je crois que je deviendrais folle. Il a toujours été là pour moi et Maman, comme Papa est à Azkaban. C'est lui qui m'a toujours protégée et aimé comme un père. Je crois que je pourrais pas supporter ça. Maman, elle, elle n'a pas pu supporter le départ de Papa.

Je commençais à me servir en Porridge quand Drago et ses amis s'installèrent face à moi. Je manque de m'étouffer et baisse les yeux malgré moi quand je croise son regard. Il est juste trop beau. Argh. Laissez moi décéder en paix. Oui, bon, ok, j'exagère. Juste un petit peu alors.

« - Alors Lestrange ... Enfin, Mondwätchter plutôt, non ? C'est vrai que ton père n'a pas vraiment de légitimité de ce coté là. C'est vrai que tu ... »

Je me mords la lèvre. Il appuie sur la corde sensible, et je sens le rouge me monter à la tête dans un bourdonnement assourdissant.

Qu'il se taise.

Tais-toi.

Tais-toi !

TAIS-TOI !

« - Laisse ma pote tranquille, Malfoy, et retourne donc montrer à tes abrutis de petits copains mono-neuronales à quel point tu es faaaabulous. »

Jamais la voix de Louisa m'a semblé aussi réconfortante. Mathieu les regarde partir du coin de l'œil mais je vois bien qu'il bouillonne de rage. Dans ces cas-là, il garde un air impassible, mais moi, je peux distinguer parfaitement le petit plissement furieux sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ils prennent la place que Drago occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, et je continue de fixer mon assiette avec détermination. Autant ça que de montrer à quel point j'ai envie de pleurer.

« - Franchement Alice, je vois pas ce que tu trouves à ce petit con prétentieux. »

Pour le première fois depuis ce matin, mon frère prend la parole. Pourtant, je trouve quelque chose à contredire.

« - Mais je l'aime ! »

Et c'était vrai. Malheureusement.

* * *

Putaaaain, mais pourquoi Alice est tombé raide dingue de la fouine la plus bête du monde ? Il est même pas beau en plus ! C'est quoi leur trucs, aux gamines de sixième années, avec les blondinets pâles comme des culs et aussi cons que leurs pieds ? Ouais, bon, ok, c'est méchant ... Pour leurs pauvres pieds.

Depuis l'incident, elle n'a pas levé une seule fois la tête de son assiette de porridge – beurk, mais ils ont quoi les bourgeois avec cette bouillie ? - et à l'air de déprimer sérieusement. Okay. Bon. Là, on déclare l'alarme d'urgence. Au secours au secours, Alice Lestrange ne fait plus sa petite sang pur hautaiiine ! C'est horribleuh c'est horribleuh !

Alors que j'échange un regard avec Math', le professeur Rogue nous distribue avec lenteur nos emplois du temps. Oh, je rêve ou il a l'air particulièrement furax, là ? Je flippe à mort là, parce que si on commence avec Potion, il serait presque capable de nous retirer des points, à nous, les Serpentard.

Une légende dit que si le professeur Rogue enlève un jour des points à sa maison, alors l'apocalypse se déclenchera et nous détruira tous. Oui, c'est bon hein ? Si on a plus le droit de déconner maintenant … Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite. TOUT DE SUITE !

Et là, paf. Oui, paf. Chut, j'utilise les expressions que je veux, d'abord. Bon, reprenons. PAF, dans ta tronche Louisa, tu commences avec … Éducation sexuelle.

Alors là.

Ils ont fait fort.

Mais genre, vraiment.

Je pense pas que c'est Rogue qui ai décidé de nous faire une blague pourrie, alors … C'est quoi, le fuck ? Ils ont fumé quoi à la dernière réunion des profs ? Un truc vachement fort, parce que là … Nan quoi, nan.

Je me tourne vers Mathieu, mais lui, bah lui, il a carrément décédé intérieurement. Genre, là, il fixe le vide avec béatitude, la bouche ouverte en mode open bar pour mouches. Alerte, alerte, nous avons perdu le soldat Mathieu, c'est une urgence, je répète, c'est une … Ah bah nan les gens, fausse alerte, le sujet à reprit conscience.

Bon, par contre, il a laissé quelques neurones en chemin, parce qu'il se retourne vers moi avec les sourcils froncés.

« - Ce doit être une erreur d'imprimerie, je crois pas que ce soit sérieux. »

Oh, mais très cher, si tu écoutais les cris indignés des élèves dans TOUTE la salle, tu verrais que ce n'est PAS une erreur d'imprimerie. Parce que déjà, on a juste pas les même emplois du temps et puis de toute façon, venant d'Ombrage, on peut bel et bien s'attendre à un coup bas.

Alice, elle, semble reprendre du poil de la bête.

« - Ils se foutent de nous ?!

\- Apparemment, grognais-je, sinon, dis toi que c'est juste un vilain cauchemar. »

Oh, c'est fou, je sens que je vais m'aaaamuser dans ce cours. Mais genre, vraiment. Je finis de manger mon petit déjeuner – ce qui n'est pas une très bonne idée si on reprend celle où je risque de vomir mes tripes durant nos joyeuses leçons de cul - et attrape mon emploi du temps ainsi que Mathieu par le bras.

On risque d'être en retard, un peu … Beaucoup même. Argh, on va souffrir. On a McGonagall et Rogue. Ça va être chaud … Dans tous les sens du terme.

Je continue à dévaler les escaliers devenus statiques tandis que Mathieu tente une veine résistance sur mon contrôle absolu de sa petite personne. Mouahaha. Personne ne me résiste.

Bon, je dis ça, mais en même temps, à part lui et Alice, je parle jamais à qui que ce soit. Forever alone, tout ça tout ça. En même temps, quand on est une sang-mêlée un peu geek sur les bords à Serpentard, y'a de grandes chances pour que ta maison ne t'accepte pas.

Il paraît que j'aurais ma place à Pouffsouffle, comme diraient certains crétins de ma classe. Ils sont cool les Poufsouffles d'abord, nan mais oh ! Ça suffit les préjugés, là !

De toute façon, depuis que Dumbledore est parti, moi, comme tous les élèves ayant un ou deux parents moldus, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Ombrage ne nous aime pas trop il paraît. On est des moins que rien, comme ses fameux « hybrides ».

Surtout que moi, je suis déjà assez bizarre, alors elle m'aime encore moins. Je me souviens de l'année dernière où elle m'avait collé plusieurs soirs de suite pour avoir soutenu Potter quand il disait que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour. Il y a encore des cicatrices sur ma main.

Aaah, je crois que nous sommes en retard, McGo' nous attends à l'entrée de la salle en tapant du pied. Mauvais signe il paraît. Je lui offre mon plus grand sourire, et Mathieu se tasse derrière moi pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« - Miss Freeman, puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous arrivez avec dix minutes de retard ?

\- Oh, je m'extasiais devant le nouveau tableau des décrets de Mme Ombage ... »

Les élèves dans la salle se sont attroupés à la porte et glousse à mon intervention. McGonnagall, elle, se fige et me fixe d'un air de Serial Killer. Tais-toi Louisa, tais-toi …

« - Regagnez vos place immédiatement, aboya-t-elle à l'intention des pauvres brebis égarées qui ricanaient bêtement à mes blagues. Quant à vous deux, entrez, et plus vite ça ! »

Bien sûr, on avait obéi, McGo' est une bonne prof et j'ai pas envie de la contrarier dès le début. J'aurais trop peur qu'elle lance une armée de chats pour m'assassiner. Là, au moins, elle irait de paire avec Ombrage.

Rogue est planté comme un piquet devant le tableau, rigide comme à son habitude, avec une expression encore plus glaciale et encore plus mauvaise que l'année dernière. J'crois que ça lui plaît pas trop de nous faire ce cours-là. En même temps, je le comprends, ça doit être dur d'enseigner des conneries à la place de Potion ou des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Je m'assois au fond, Mathieu me suit, comme toujours et on attend. Les autres ont l'air aussi perplexes que nous … Nan, en fait, on a tous l'air vachement cons, et les profs ont l'air vachement coincés. Bon, s'il faut sortir un bonne vielle blague de cul pour dégivrer l'ambiance …

Je m'apprête à sortir une connerie, quand Math' me fout un coup de coude dans les cotes. Il m'a fait mal cet idiot là … Je le foudroie du regard, on sait jamais, il peut peut-être mourir sur le coup. Des fois que j'aurais un pouvoir caché ou quelque chose comme ça !

Pas de pouvoirs caché – heureusement pour lui – mais un sacré agacement de ma part. Bon, ils le commencent oui ou zut, ce cours à la noix de coco ? McGo' et Rogue se fixent en chiens de faïence … Bon, on risque d'attendre encore un peu dans ce cas.

« - Ehm … Comme vous le savez déjà, le cours d'Éducation sexuelle a été mise en place par le professeur Ombrage cette année et …

\- Il est inutile, je crois, de le rappeler à nos élèves, venez-en aux faits … » Siffla Rogue qui avait perdu trois teintes au niveau du visage et dont cheveux avaient l'air encore plus gras que d'habitude. Beurk.

Math' et moi, on se regarde. J'ai trop envie de rire, mais je crois que je vais devoir me retenir jusqu'à la fin du cour. L'horreur.

« - Ça consiste en quoi, exactement ? » Demanda Elizabeth, une blonde boutonneuse de type fayot avec un appareil dentaire impressionnant installée au premier rang en toute bonne intello qu'elle est.

Rogue fit encore plus la gueule – c'est vraiment possible ? Je veux dire, humainement ? - et sa bouche était si contractée qu'on aurait dit deux lignes quasi transparentes superposées. Le pauvre, ça doit être dur d'avoir un physique aussi ingrat que le sien.

« - Je … Le programme exige que vous ayez acquis les bases de la différence fille/garçon, quelles sont les bonnes activités et les bonnes manières de se comporter de chacun. Et … Apprendre les bases de la sexualité.

\- AHAHAHAH ! »

Oui bah c'est bon hein ? Je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais là, c'était nerveux quoi ! McGo' me foudroie du regard, ce qui n'est pas un très bon signe, mais le pire … Aïe, le pire, c'est Rogue. Je ne parlerais pas de Mathieu qui se cache derrière son livre tellement il a honte de moi.

\- Dix points de moins pour Serpentard ! Font Rogue et McGonnagall en même temps.

Tout le monde se retourne vers Rogue.

Là faut paniquer.

* * *

La journée avait mal commencé … Bah ouais, hein ? Qui rêverait de se taper la honte à cause de sa meilleure amie et de se faire jeter juste après par le mec qu'on aime ? Personne moi je dis …

Enfin bref, elle allait certainement mal continuer également, car ô joie, j'ai cours d'éduc' sexuelle cet après-midi. La joie. Avec les Gryffondors en plus, tout ce dont on rêve. Ces crétins vont certainement faire des blagues débiles, comme ils en ont l'habitude. Potter va encore déclamer que Vous-savez-qui est de retour. Le cours rêvé.

J'ai commencé avec Histoire de la magie, tout ce qui faut pour bien s'endormir dès le début de la journée. J'ai cependant écouté en prenant des notes. Rien d'autre à faire de toute manière.

De temps à autres, Goyle et Crabe se retournaient vers moi et reprenaient leur position initiale en gloussant comme tout abrutis qu'ils étaient. Ah ah. Comme elle est drôle Alice. Et Drago qui riait parfois avec eux.

Gênée, j'ai baissé les yeux sur ma feuille. A coté de moi, cette idiote de Fay Dunbar me regarde d'un air outré. Si t'es pas contente, tu peux te casser et te trouver un place à coté de tes petits copains lions.

Le reste du cours s'est déroulé comme ça, et on peut pas dire que j'étais particulièrement contente. La fin du cours a été pour moi la plus belle délivrance. Et dire que ce n'est que la première journée de cours. Je me suis dépêchée de rejoindre ma classe de divination.

En chemin, je suis tombée sur Louisa et Mathieu. Ils ont l'air de faire la gueule. Ils ont donc passé un aussi mauvais cours que moi ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Leur ai-je demandé en coup de vent.

«- Louisa nous a fait perdre 10 points. Par Rogue. »

Et il se sont barré dans la foule. Beug mental.

Ils.

Ont.

Dit.

QUOI ?!

Rogue ? Sérieusement ? Ah ah, la bonne blague quoi. Nan mais sérieux, ils ont cru que j'allais gober ça ?

Ou pas.

Peut-être qu'ils plaisantent pas.

C'est pas le genre de Mathieu … Si ?

…

OH PUTAIN.

C'est la merde intégrale.

Bref, j'ai fini par arriver en retard à mon cours de Divination. Lavande Brown et compagnie m'ont fait signe de faire silence. Sérieux, on est où ? En maternelle ?

Depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, c'est un centaure qui nous fait cours. C'est … Bizarre, mais il est plutôt compétent … Et puis il est sympa avec moi, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas de Trelawney qui m'avait quand même prédit deux fois ma mort.

C'est bien cool, hein, mais comme vous pouvez constater, je suis toujours là. Et en pleine forme. Enfin … Presque en pleine forme.

Firenze commence son cours, dans notre jolie petite prairie verdoyante. C'est cool tout ça, mais on s'assoit où ? Dans l'herbe ? Y'a pas de table … Ni de chaises.

Je veux pas salir ma robe moi.

Eurk, un vers de terre.

Bon, y'a des bancs un peu plus loin, j'y vais donc m'installer avec quelques autres moins champêtres que Brown et compagnie.

On fait brûler de la sauge. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça pue ces machins-là.

J'étouffe. Pouah.

Bon, visiblement, je suis pas la seule à ne pas être sensible à l'art du brûlage de sauge et autres encens. Weasley avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Et je ne parlerais pas de Finnigan.

Une fois de plus, la fin du cours a relevé du miracle, et l'idée d'une pause m'aurait fait limite pleurer. Je suis allé rejoindre Louisa et Mathieu dans notre repaire. Ouais, je suis, c'est un peu bizarre comme idée, mais quand Louisa et Alyx ont commencé à être en froid, il nous fallait un peu de tranquillité.

C'est un petit bosquet d'arbre dans la cours. Généralement, on monte sur les branches et on s'amuse à regarder les gens passer en bas. Louisa et moi, on fait les commentatrices TV. Et c'est nos meilleurs moments dans la journée.

Je commence à escalader les branches et m'installe sur la plus haute. Des élèves passent, certains me remarquent, d'autres non. Louisa et mon frère finissent par arriver, me rejoignant en hauteur. Hého, faites gaffe de pas glisser quand même !

« - Alors, la divination ?

\- Bof, ai-je répondu à une Louisa foutrement curieuse, on a fait brûler de la sauge. J'ai cru mourir.

\- Pauvre enfant ... » A gloussé mon frère que j'ai foudroyé du regard aussitôt. Nan mais oh, j'ai frôlé la mort, un peu de respect !

Bon. Ouais. Le respect, on l'a bouffé depuis un petit moment, mais quand même. Chuis sa sœur !

On a continué à discuter encore un petit moment, puis la fin de la pause nous sépara de nouveau. J'ai poussé un lourd soupir quand ils ont disparu dans la foule. Bybye les gens, z'allez me manquer.

Je n'ai pas cours à cette heure-là, alors que faire ? Je vais pas m'emmerder pendant deux plombs sur mon arbre en mode Tarzan … Nan, je vais plutôt aller faire un tour à a bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs de divinations que le prof nous a donné.

Une fois arrivée, j'ai prit trois livres et je me suis installée à l'écart pour être tranquille. J'vous dis pas le nombre de bécasses qui traînent dans le coin à la recherche de pauvres proies pour assouvir leur humour défaillant.

Moi ? Parler de Romilda Vane ? Aha, jamaaaais.

Juste un peu.

Voir même beaucoup.

En même temps, vous voyez le genre de la fille ?

Ouais ? Bah voilà.

Bref, j'ai commencé à noter un premier paragraphe sur mon parchemin, puis deux, jusqu'à presque compléter une page entière. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai préféré prendre une pause

C'est pas que la divination, ça m'ennuie, mais si, un petit peu quand même.

Je me suis dirigé vers les livres sur la médecine

Je veux faire médicomage depuis que ma mère a commencé sa dépression. Je veux aider les gens, être utile. Y'en a qui veulent devenir des aurors, d'autres des joueurs de Quidditch. Moi, je veux sauver des vies.

Mon objectif, c'est travailler à St-Mangouste. Faudrait que j'ai un bon dossier. Mes b.u.s.e.s de l'année dernière n'étaient pas excellentes, mais pas mauvaises non plus.

J'ai commencé à feuilleter des bouquins, jusqu'à ce qu'une bouffée d'adrénaline me monte à la tête.

Et si je demandais à Mme. Pomfresh de me prendre comme apprentie ?

J'ai remballé vite fait mes affaires et je me suis précipitée à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière rangeait des potions dans l'armoire à pharmacie quand je suis entrée. Elle s'est retourné vers moi et s'est approché.

« - Bonjour jeune fille. Que puis-je pour vous ?

J'ai serré mon sac contre moi, angoissée à l'idée que je me fasse recaler.

\- Je … Heu …

\- Oui ?

De la sueur froide commençait à couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Je voulais savoir … Si il était possible que … Vous me preniez comme apprentie, sur mon temps libre. Je … Je voudrais devenir Médicomage, et j'ai pensé que j'aurais de bons appuis pour mon dossier si vous m'appreniez les bases.

J'ai baissé les yeux, mais Mme. Pomfresh a tout simplement éclaté d'un grand rire.

\- Et bien, et bien … C'est la première fois que je vois une élève aussi motivée pour son avenir. Soit, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Je vais demander au professeur Ombrage, mais je ne te promet rien. »

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi euphorique. J'avais mes chances. De toutes petites chances, puisque tout dépendait d'Ombrage, mais j'avais de l'espoir.

Quand l'infirmière est revenue, elle arborait un sourire chaleureux.

« - Elle a dit oui ! »

Pour un peu, je l'aurais embrassée.

* * *

« - Maisie, secoue-toi un peu, c'est à ton tour. »

J'ai sursauté, surprise par la voix soudainement très proche d'Alyx qui me fixait en face. Ah oui, c'est vrai, on était en train de faire une partie d'échecs. J'ai fait avancer ma tour sans conviction, puis je suis retourné à mes pensées.

Je m'appelle Maisie MacFusty, née moldue adoptée par le célèbre clan MacFusty, sang-purs jusqu'à mon arrivée dans leur famille. Bien sûr, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, mon adoption est même passé dans un tout petit article de la Gazette des sorciers.

Le clan MacFusty est en charge des Hébbrides, gardiens de dragons et accessoirement la première famille de sang-purs à avoir adopté une née-moldue.

Je ne m'en formalise pas, j'aime énormément ma famille et ils sont tous très agréables avec moi. Je suis même leur héritière directe. Plus tard, je serais en charge des dragons de l'île. Sûr, j'aime les dragons, mais ma passion dans la vie, c'est le dessin.

Je ne dis pas que les dragons sont ennuyeux, mais je suis ne suis pas sûre que je veux avoir ce futur. Et puis il y a déjà la sœur d'Alyx qui veut travailler avec les dragons, cela ferait trop d'emplois dans le domaine.

« - Hé, Maisie, ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on a reprit les cours et t'es déjà K.O ? »

J'ai de nouveau sursauté. Cette fois, c'était Andrews qui avait parlé. Il est gentil, quoi qu'un peu collant.

Je lui ai offert un sourire, puis ai joué mon tour. Alyx eu l'air satisfaite, car aussitôt elle en profita pour abattre ma reine, et dans ce but, me coincer.

« - Echec et mat ! Claironna-t-elle, contente de son forfait.

\- T'es trop forte pour moi …

Elle s'est approché et m'ébouriffe à présent le haut du crâne comme un chaton fragile.

\- J'ai des années d'entraînement derrière moi, petit Padawan ! »

Puis elle a rangé le plateau, et on s'est installé devant la cheminée. Peu à peu, la salle se vide et les élèves partent se coucher.

Dans un coin, Armand finit ses devoirs de potions qu'il devra rendre le lendemain.

Doucement, j'empoigne un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour commencer à écrire une lettre à mes parents. Ils s'inquiètent beaucoup de l'ascension d'Ombrage à la tête de Poudlard, alors je leur donne des nouvelles régulièrement, comme promis.

Une fois leur avoir raconté ma semaine pour le moins étrange et les changements occasionnés par notre nouvelle directrice, j'ai enroulé ma lettre et l'ai attaché avec un ruban bien ficelé avant de le ranger dans mon sac. Je l'enverrais demain.

Je me suis ensuite tourné vers les autres qui discutaient joyeusement. Armand nous avait rejoins pendant que je finissais mes écrits.

« - Dis donc, à lancé Andrews à Alyx, c'est pas souvent que tu mets des décolletés aussi osés … Se pourrait-il que mon charme ai opéré sur t...BWARF.

Il a finit par se prendre un oreiller dans la tronche par la concerné. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire devant cette scène.

\- Arrête tes débilités mon vieux, ça marche pas avec moi.

\- Oooh, a-t-il soupiré, dommage. Bon, sinon, j'ai une heure de colle demain soir avec Rusard. Des conseils pour notre rendez-vous galant ? Je devrais peut-être mettre un smoking et un nœud papillon, non ?

\- Offre lui des fleurs, lui-ai répondu, on sait jamais …

\- T'es pas sérieux, ronchonna alors Armand qui semblait sorti de son silence habituel.

\- Tu vas aller récurer des chaudrons, comme c'est romantique.

Andrews s'est tourné vers Alyx à l'entente de cette phrase, un sourire malicieux collé au lèvres.

\- Y'a p't'être autre chose chez Rusard que je vais récurer tu sais ?

\- Putain, t'es dégeu …

On s'est tous mit à rire. Il ne changera jamais.

On a plaisanté encore quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher. J'ai embrassé tout le monde puis j'ai rallié en silence mon propre dortoir, faisant en sorte de ne réveiller aucune de mes camarades.

Plongeant sous mes draps, j'ai serré ma peluche de dragon, animée par un sort quelconque, et j'ai plongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Pourtant, derrière tout ça, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Un très mauvais goût de crainte sur le bout de la langue.


	5. Premier jour, première colle

Je suis infiniment désolée pour mon retard ! Je vous promets que le prochain mettra moins longtemps, déjà parce que j'ai un ordi et parce que je vais déjà commencer à bosser dessus ! Me tapez paaaaas !

Et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Une odeur de pains et de brioches chaudes flottait doucement dans les dortoirs des Poufsouffles… La plupart des premières années, bercés par cette douce senteur, somnolaient. Gabrielle, triée la veille, crût un court instant qu'elle était chez elle. Le chez elle d'avant son attaque par un loup garou, dont les seules traces restantes sont d'immenses cicatrices dans son dos. Ses yeux couleur sang s'entrouvrirent un instant avant de se refermer. Elle tenta de se cacher le visage dans l'oreiller mais dût se résoudre à se lever.

Elle regarda un instant l'extérieur, et vit que le soleil était à peine levé. Sa lumière faiblarde et pâlichonne ne suffisait même pas à réveiller qui que ce soit. Ses camarades de chambrée ne réagirent même pas aux rideaux entrouverts. Soupirant de nouveau et après s'être frotté les yeux à deux mains, elle attrapa sa robe de sorcière, une chemise immaculée et une jupe noire des plus bénignes. Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour trouver ses chaussures nuit et ses chaussettes blanches. Puis, après un léger instant d'hésitation, elle mit un collier en bronze en forme de tête de loup qu'elle cacha sous son haut de pyjama et un bracelet de pierres rouges gravées de fines runes, cadeau de ses grands-parents.

Un peu plus tard, juste après avoir avalé le contenu d'une potion, elle descendit dans la salle commune et vit avec surprise ses connaissances de la veille. Elle ne put donc pas sauter le petit déjeuner qu'elle pensait solitaire. Mais, gênée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ils se moquaient d'elle, tandis qu'ils mangeaient ensemble après avoir papoté en marchant, ou pas quand d'un seul coup elle remarqua :

Gabrielle, surprise : « Heu, Monsieur Léo ? Pourquoi portez-vous un robe ?

Virginie, soupirant : -Un conseil, gamine, cherche pas, il est fou.

Léo, très sérieux : - Mais Virgiiiiiiiii' ! Et d'abord, c'est pas ''il'' mais ''elle''. Ensuite, pas de vouvoiement, et je m'appelle Léonie.

Orion, mort de rire : - Ah la la, notre petite lionne de blaireau…

Céphée, amusé : - Notre Léo...nie, Léonie a décidé de rendre Ombrage folle. Il a même trouvé comment aller dans les dortoirs des filles pour exiger d'y avoir sa place.

Gabrielle, inquiète : - Mais, il… euh elle, pardon, ne risque pas d'ennui ? Après tout, les griffondors ont eu des gros ennuis après l'avoir provoquée…

Orion, éclatant de rire : -T'inquièèète. En ce moment, plus on provoque Ombrage plus on a de soutien ! Tu vois les septièmes années ? Hé bien, ceux qui ont réussi à garder potions font des stocks de potions de soins, avec l'aide de ceux qui ont gardé botanique. Ceux qui ont gardé sortilèges ou métamorphoses, ou ce genre de choses, essayent de créer de quoi l'emmerder. Mais bon, les jumeaux Weasley sont plus doués. D'ailleurs, tu veux des bonbons nez-en-sang ? C'eeeest bon Céphée, j'arrête. Pour l'instant, la seule trouvaille depuis l'an dernier sont des sorts stockeurs et des sorts amplificateurs. Mais il faut les installer sur un objet, alors c'est galère. Et puis, c'est plus des runes que des sorts, alors…

Gabrielle, impressionnée : Wow… Mais, vous allez en faire quoi ? Et, et…

Orion, aimable : - Si tu veux, tu peux aider. Ce soir il y a une réunion d'information pour les premières années dans la salle commune, à minuit.

Gabrielle : - Je… Je… Je verrai…

Peu après, il y eu l'arrivée du professeur Chourave qui semblait vaguement énervée. Et cela ne se voyait absolument pas à ses cheveux qui n'était même plus en pétard mais en bombe. Ou à ses ongles qui n'étaient incrustés plus que jamais de terre... Elle donna un énorme paquet de feuille dans lequel chaque emploi du temps se trouvaient. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébène donna à Orion son papier et ceux de tout le groupe avant de partir, et le jeune à la chevelure flamme soupira un :

Orion en extase : - Aaaah... Les paris... Je lui avais bien dis que le ministère tenterait un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Je me demandai juste si ce serait un vrai cours ou pas... Faut croire que oui.

Céphée d'un ton doux : - Le jour où tu perdras, je me moquerai de toi mon oisillon, tu le sais ?

Orion susurrant : - Bien sûr mon cœur.

Virginie écœurée : - Y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez ?

Orion : - Mais on ne t'embêterai pas, chérie !

Un hibou censura la dernière réplique de Virginie tandis que Léonie s'étouffait de rire. Orion sauta sur ses pieds, fit de vifs échauffements et partit en courant après un, à voix basse mais excité, « Au revoir, je vais sécher l'histoire de la magie pour vendre quelques machins ! Orion, prend des notes pour moi et offre mon p'tit cadeau à notre lapine d'amour ! Et Virgigi', n'oublie pas notre accord ! Léonie, je jure que je t'offre des bijoux et tout le reste si tu réussi à forcer Ombrage à te mettre un lit dans les dortoirs des filles ! ». Quelques élèves se retournèrent en le voyant courir et quand Ombrage hurla au garçon de s'asseoir. Il fit la réponse très intelligente du « J'AI OUBLIÉ MES AFFAIRES ET JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE TUE ! » dont la réponse fut un grand éclat de rire par les quelques personnes étant restées.

Il y eut un vague silence dans le groupe d'amis, puis Céphée glissa dans les mains de la ''lapine'' un petit paquet avant de se lever et partir en lui murmurant de faire bon usage du cadeau de son petit ami. Ensuite, Virginie se leva, s'étira et les prévint qu'elle devait se rendre en botanique. Léonie et Gabrielle se regardèrent un instant, puis, très sérieuse, Léonie se pencha vers elle et lui demanda à l'oreille : « On doit faire quoi pour donner l'impression d'avoir ses règles ? » Gabrielle ne put que penser un simple et poli : « Crotte de bique à ressort... »

* * *

Quelques minutes après cet instant gênant…

Gabrielle courait non loin des serres en se demandant : « Il a lieu où, ce cour de vol ? ». Elle avait beau courir partout, impossible de le trouver. Mais, alors qu'elle allait contourner la serre numéro 3, elle vit Virginie. Se cachant rapidement derrière un arbre, elle vit avec horreur un groupe de griffondors l'approcher et commencer à se moquer de la fille aux yeux vairons. Cette dernière gardait un air blasé jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux insulte Léo. À cet instant, elle serra les poings. Sa lèvre inférieur vint se réfugier dans sa bouche et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Apparemment, elle ne supportait pas que l'on insulte les autres. Tant que c'était elle, ça allait. Gabrielle voulut aller l'aider, sérieusement. Mais, elle ne se sentit pas capable de bouger quand elle entendit Virginie frapper en plein visage un des imbéciles, de son avis.

Malheureusement, il fallait croire que elle ne pouvait les frapper QUE à l'instant où Ombrage devait passer. Cette dernière hurla sur Virginie et la prévint qu'elle allait recevoir cinquante coups de fouet par Rusard. Gabrielle comprit qu'elle devait s'éloigner, mais dans un instant de doute, elle regarda le cadeau de ses protecteurs et découvrit un ensemble de farces et attrapes Weasley. Et parmi eux, une sorte de petite machine qui, d'après l'étiquette, jetait des bombabouses partout lorsqu'on l'activait. La jeune louve-garou hésita. Devait-elle l'aider à ses risques et périls ou pas ? La peur la paralysa un instant. Puis, elle prit un inspiration effrayée et suivit, tremblante de tout son corps, la directrice et sa victime.

Elle eut l'impression que les couloirs menant à l'étage interdit étaient bien plus grands et peuplés. Elle dût se cacher derrière des armures et des piliers à plusieurs reprises. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle pourrait se transformer en animal. Après tout, elle avait eu un début d'étude pour devenir animagus avant l'accident. Même si tout avait été stoppé de peur que cela soit trop dangereux. Et puis, '' Ce serait une grande découverte si on découvrait que les loups-garous peuvent se changer en lapins, non ? Comme ça, plus de dangers lors des pleines lunes….''

Elle stoppa toute pensée quand la directrice s'arrêta. La porte menant à cet étage était lourdement cadenassée. De plus, elle puait la magie à trois kilomètres, et personne n'avait cherché à cacher l'enchantement. Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant le cadenas sauter et la directrice entrer avec Virginie. Avant que la porte se referme, l'albinos jeta la petite machine qui en moins d'une seconde se mit à faire son travail de diversion. La fille aux yeux vairons essaya de voir qui l'avait jeté mais préféra s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'une main essaya de lui saisir l'épaule. A moins que cela ne fut le cri suraigu qui fit sursauter la blanchette.

'' _Zut zut zut, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? ''_

La jeune loup garou prit alors la, très intelligente, initiative de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le couloir. Et, après avoir traversé quelques étages, elle décida de rentrer aux dortoirs et de prétendre avoir vomi ou elle ne savait encore quoi, quand…

« Hé bien, si ce n'est pas un élève qui sèche, je n'y connais rien... »

'' _Rusard. La pire abomination de Poudlard, avant même Ombrage, c'est pour dire ! Mais, c'est sans doute dû au fait qu'il soit arrivé le premier. Même si Ombrage va bientôt le dépasser dans la matière de la chiantitude incarné et… Oh mon dieu, me voilà déjà inspiré par Orion … Je réponds quoi ? Je tente le vomi ?''_

Gabrielle : - Heu…

Rusard, la coupant : -Venez là, je suis sûr que la directrice aura une booonne idée de correction pour une première année... »

N'osant rien dire, Gabrielle se laissa emmener. Elle croisa quelques camarades de différentes maisons dont Virginie. Cette dernière, le col défait, la regarda avec choc de derrière un pilier. Et, le pire, c'est que la gamine voyait pourquoi. La cordelette du ''petit cadeau'' était encore à son poignet.

L'albinos se mise à prier intérieurement Merlin, Poufsouffle, ou on ne sait qui ... que ce ne soit pas la même cordelette pour tout les ''lots made in Weasleyland''.

* * *

« Hé bien mon cher Rusard, encore une fauteuse de trouble ? Moi qui les croyait assez intelligents pour m'écouter lors du discours de rentrée, il faut croire que je me suis trompée... »

'' _Et vous, êtes-vous assez intelligente pour comprendre que le rose ne vous rend pas mignonne ? Bon sang de bon soir, on dirait Virginie… Normal, je crois qu'elle avait dit ça hier dans le train, ou lors du repas ?...''_

« En plus, elle ne m'écoute même pas… Elle ne sait même pas comment s'habiller correctement, pourtant je l'ai prévenue hier. Hé bien, pour personne idiote ... châtiment idiot, une petite balade dans la forêt interdite devrait suffire ! »

Gabrielle voulut hurler le ''QUOI ?!'' qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais, la peur de découvrir le pourquoi du cri qu'elle avait entendu la fit rejuger la situation. Mieux valait pour elle être crue stupide. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas considérée comme un danger. Technique du héros grecque… Ou romain ? Elle se décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et prit son air le plus rêveur et perdu possible. Même si cela ne servait à rien, Ombrage ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder, mais grommela quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

* * *

Cela semblait faire des heures qu'elle attendait dans le bureau de Rusard, assise sur une chaise en bois si vieux qu'elle lui sembla pleine d'échardes. Gabrielle regardait à gauche, à droite puis se dandinait comme elle pouvait contre la chaise et se remettait de manière faussement décontractée. Tendue, donc, elle sursauta quand le son d'une brise légère approcha. Elle fut surprise de voir le professeur Binns entrer. Il lui demanda de le suivre.

Obéissante, elle suivit avec peur le fantôme qui, apparemment, avait reçu l'ordre de l'emmener dans la forêt interdite. Elle qui était à l'origine si agréablement surprise, elle déchanta vite. Le fantôme ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de là où ils étaient et lui racontait la guerre des Goblins en même temps.

A moitié endormie par le discours, elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit une branche craquer, et ceux pour voir…. Un loup. Grand, gris et puissant. L'histoire des loups garous de la forêt était donc vraie ? Déglutissant, elle se retourna et ne vit plus le professeur. Avait-il continué sa route sans la voir ? Pouvait-elle juste courir vers le château et faire comme si elle avait fait sa colle ? Le loup ayant disparu et la lune étant haute, elle décida que oui et sprinta vers Poudlard en tressautant au moindre son et à la moindre ombre. Elle remercia Binns de ne même pas s'être rendu compte qu'ils allaient en ligne droite.

* * *

A peine arrivée, elle vit Rusard de nouveau, qui rassemblait ceux partit en colle dans la forêt interdite et ailleurs, jugea-t-elle à l'épuisement dans les regards et à la légère senteur de sang. Respirant doucement, elle suivit docilement les autres jusqu'à la salle commune sans même écouter les dires du concierge. Elle était trop crevée pour ça et se fichait un peu de se qu'on penserait d'elle après ça…

Enfin, elle pensait qu'elle serait mal vue, jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de la salle commune avec ses quelques camardes… Et de voir des confettis et tout le reste leur tomber dessus tandis que les élèves sautaient chacun sur leurs amis blessés –ou pas-. Gabrielle ne put retenir un cri quand elle et Léonie, dont elle n'avait jusque là pas vu la présence, furent soulevé(e)s de terre et installé(e)s pour manger.

Le mini repas fut rapide et bruyant. Mais, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète. Léonie semblait épuisée et ne réagissait qu'à peine. Et elle vit très bien que son ami(e) ne mangeait pas, sauf quand Virginie lui fichait de la nourriture dans la bouche en faisant le joueur de quidditch. Mais elle n'eut plus temps de s'inquiéter avant d'aller se coucher quand le préfet de Poufsouffle les prévint qu'il tiendrait lui même la réunion comme sa collègue était épuisée à cause de sa ''colle''.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Déjà, ceux qui sont encore pour Ombrage, je vous prierais de quitter cette salle immédiatement. Sinon, dès que vous serez choppés, vous aurez à faire à moi. Même si votre conscience suffirait largement vu les résultats que nous montrent les colles… - _quelques instants passèrent en silence tandis que quelques personnes sortaient_ \- Voilàààà. Bien. Alors, voici le plan de ce qui est prévu pour notre chère maison cette année. Comme vous le savez, l'année dernière, nous n'avons pas été très actifs, contrairement à certains griffondors. Mais, ces derniers ayant été chopés, ils peuvent plus faire grand-chose, alors à nous de prendre la relève ! Bon, désolé, je suis pas un très bon orateur, mais nous allons commencer par un magnifique concours ! Un concours secret, avec plusieurs catégories que voici : le chant, le tag, et la cuisine. Tout groupe qui s'inscrit devra avoir choisi entre ces trois catégories. Et les trois seront utilisés à plusieurs événements. Déjà, nous comptons utiliser les chants lors d'Halloween, ils seront passé à fond dans diverses salles et voyageront d'étages en étages. Il y aura trois catégories. Oui j'aime le nombre trois, et non, Orion, tais-toi, on sait tous que tu penses plan à trois et c'est hors de question. La première sera des chants originaux, la seconde sera avec des reprises et la troisième … Devra être le plus gros bordel insupportable possible. Le tag servira à Noël. Orion, ici présent, s'est associé aux jumeaux Weasley, et il est en pleine confection d'une peinture sorcière indélébile se multipliant face aux sortilèges. Et donc, nous les installerons sur les murs dans la nuit du 20 décembre. Pour la cuisine, ce n'est qu'un projet, mais nous comptons essayer de préparer une grande grève contre Ombrage à la manière des moldus. On bloque les couloirs et tout ça. Mais, il faudra quelques cuisiniers car on pourra pas se rendre à la grande salle pour bouffer. Et bah, … Voilà, vous aurez un truc plus détaillé la semaine prochaine, quand ma collègue sera au meilleur de sa forme. Bonne nuit ! Et, un grand bravo aux provocateurs d'Ombrage ! »

Une grande clameur s'éleva et s'acheva quand la grande majorité des élèves présents partirent se coucher. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Gabrielle se retrouva serrée dans les bras de Virginie qui lui murmura qu'elle était une idiote qui devrait pas se mettre en danger comme ça. Puis, elle lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux et fuit en coup de vent tandis que Léonie riait faiblement et que le couple la félicitait. La jeune loup garou, juste avant de se coucher, se jura d'essayer d'être moins timide avec eux demain.


	6. - Encore un Fudge !

**Yoooo ... C'est vrai, vous pouvez sortir les tomates, nous sommes un peu - beaucoup - en retard. Mais pas d'inquiétude, on se bouge pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire.**

 **Au programme, découvrez les pensée de Mathieu et d'Armand, et puisiez-vous les aimer comme on les aime !**

 **N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, ça nous fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Sora, psychopathe à temps partiels :3**

* * *

\- Mathieu !

Quoi encore ?

\- Hé, Mathieu !

Humph.

\- MATHIEU !

J'ai aussitôt levé les yeux vers ma sœur qui faisait à présent de grands gestes brusques.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ta plume a bavé.

Ah oui, j'avais pas fait attention.

\- Je sais que la septième année doit être fatigante, continua-t-elle, mais à ce point ? C'est Louisa qui t'empêche de dormir la nuit, c'est ça ?

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Pourquoi tient-elle toujours autant à accuser Lou' quand quelque chose ne va pas ?

J'ai finalement empoigné ma lettre ruinée avant de la jeter dans le feu de cheminée de notre salle commune. Nous étions un samedi matin, et Louisa n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de partir en vadrouille à six heures pointées. Increvable.

Alice, quant à elle, travaillait sur un devoir de divination qu'elle ne parvenait pas à achever. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les effets de la sauge qui la bloquent ainsi, mais on va pas se le cacher, elle a l'air de planer complètement. Le professeur Firenze doit être un de ces rescapés des années Hippies.

C'était bien la troisième fois que je recommençais cette fichue lettre.

Ma mère m'inquiétait. Depuis l'évasion de Père et ses petits copains Mangemorts, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir la nuit. Et pour cause, elle refusait qu'on rentre à la maison pour les prochaines vacances, et celles à venir.

\- Tu diras à Maman que je pense bien à elle, dit évasivement ma sœur alors qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans ses livres.

\- Je le ferais.

Je préférais ne pas en parler à Alice, et cette histoire ne regardait pas Louisa. J'étais seul, et désœuvré.

Sortant un nouveau rouleau de parchemin de mon sac, j'entrepris de recommencer une nouvelle fois cette lettre qui me donnait tant de mal.

En fait, je ne savais pas quoi dire, sinon que tout allait bien pour nous. Qu'Alice avait réussit à se faire engager comme apprentie auprès de Mme Pomfresh, et que Louisa lui passait le plus agréable des bonjour.

Hormis ça, je ne savais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Nos lettres étaient fouillées, et Maman avait eu l'intelligence de crypter le contenu de sa lettre.

Que pouvais-je bien dire d'autre ? Ombrage était complètement tyrannique, et parler avec ma sœur dans les couloirs s'étaient révélé être un calvaire quand la Brigade -débile- inquisitoriale avait commencé à sévir, avec cet abruti de Malfoy à sa tête.

Je me rappelais souvent avec mélancolie le Poudlard de Dumbledore, avec ses discours prévenants, la beauté du château, la rivalité bon enfant entre les maisons … Et tout était devenu si différent à présent.

\- Yo !

Louisa venait de rentrer, toute victorieuse, et attirant sur elle tous les regards des élèves présent dans la salle commune.

Elle avait des cheveux bleus océan qui lui retombaient en boucles sur les épaules, et son visage ressemblait à un mix entre un mannequin et une petite fille.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser. Louisa est métamorphomage.

Elle s'installa en face de moi, croisant ses bras sur la table, et posa sa tête dessus avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je suis allé chez les Pouffsouffles pour grappiller de la bouffe. T'en veux ?

J'ai hoché la tête positivement, et vérifiant discrètement qu'aucun membre de la Brigade -stupide- Inquisitoriale ne traînait dans les parages, je lui fit signe de me passer deux-trois bonbons.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement enthousiaste, et se trémoussait sur sa chaise comme si elle se retenait amèrement de me révéler ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire d'autre chez ses amis les blaireaux.

Bien sûr, c'était bien le seul sujet sur lequel elle se montrait discrète. Même à moi, elle ne révélait rien, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je comprenais bien qu'elle me cachait des trucs pas clairs.

Pour le reste, elle n'avait aucune pudeur. Aucune. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a collé une honte magistrale. Mais je l'aime quand même.

Alors que je terminais la lettre sans trop savoir où ça me mènerait, Louisa fit rouler deux patacitrouilles sur la table et s'ouvrit pour elle même une boite de chocogrenouille.

\- Ah, zut, encore un Fudge.

Et sans scrupule, elle l'envoya rejoindre les restes de mon brouillon dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- Hé, j'en veux moi aussi, a aussitôt rappliqué ma sœur.

\- Fais tes devoirs et t'auras ta récompense !

J'avais presque oublié à quel point Louisa et elle passaient leur temps à se chamailler. De vraies gamines.

Bien sûr, la tranquillité ne pouvait pas durer, car une grognasse répondant au doux nom de Pansy – mais quel parent irait appeler sa fille ainsi ? - nous beugla de sa charmante voix – vous saisissez l'ironie ? - de nous séparer et de lui remettre la nourriture de contrebande.

Bien entendu, Louisa ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, et prit la fuite avec l'objet du délit sous un bras, et son sac sous l'autre. L'instant d'après, un troupeau de trolls des cavernes se mit à sa poursuite.

Alice la suivit du coin de l'œil, la mine septique, et piqua une des patacitrouille restante tout en terminant son devoir.

Je venais de finir ma lettre, et bien que peu convaincu par la qualité de celle-ci, j'ai fini par la plier pour la fourrer dans une enveloppe. Je l'enverrais cet après-midi … Quand j'aurais retrouvé Lou'.

Et je sens que ça ne va pas être chose facile. Clairement pas.

* * *

Bien entendu, j'ai toujours raison. Pas moyen de mettre la main sur cette idiote.

Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché partout dans le château, passant même par l'infirmerie ou la bibliothèque – oui, bon, on sait jamais, hein ? - mais elle semblait avoir tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

\- C'est bon Mathieu, elle finira bien par réapparaître. Au dîner, probablement.

Alice la connaissait aussi bien que moi, et je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Mais le problème était pourtant bien là. On devait faire notre devoir de potion ensemble, et il fallait le rendre pour lundi. Terrible ultimatum de notre cher professeur qui n'avait pas hésité à nous donner un parchemin entier à faire.

Entre nous, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était du genre sadique. Vous savez, à traîner dans les clubs SM, le soir … Qu'est-ce qui me fait penser ça ? Oh, je sais pas … Sa rengaine, peut-être ?

Là n'est pas la question, et j'avais besoin de ma métamorphomage pour faire ce fichu devoir.

Et elle n'était pas là. Obviously.

C'est toujours pareil avec elle. Toujours. Elle a un don pour énerver son entourage. C'est comme l'histoire avec sa sœur. Totalement ridicule, mais elle en a fait tout un plat à l'époque, et continue encore aujourd'hui sa pauvre petite guerre froide avec Alyx.

Aller jusqu'à faire comme si sa sœur n'existait pas, comme c'est stupide et mesquin.

Pourtant, Louisa reste ma meilleure amie malgré tout. Parce qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'on pourra lui dire, c'est pas possible de la changer. Elle est trop têtue pour ça.

Non sans lâcher un soupir agacé, j'ai finalement laissé tomber les recherches, et je suis finalement allé faire mon foutu devoir à la bibliothèque.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la documentaliste, elle était d'un naturel fort désagréable, et prenait tout le monde de haut. Rien de bien sympathique en soi.

Quand je suis entré, le même regard mauvais m'a accompagné jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans un rayon. Quelle vielle peau, celle-là.

Bien entendu, avec tous les problèmes de l'année dernière, certains cours nous ont été dispensé, raccourcissant notre programme de quelques potions. L'exposé que je dois réaliser se base sur l'Amortentia. Et bien sûr, l'experte en potions n'est pas là. L'angoisse.

Et comme si cette journée ne pouvait être plus terrible, je suis tombé sur Alyx qui se cachait dans un rayon du fond.

Elle avait les yeux rougis, et des larmes perlaient encore sur ses longs cils. Cachée derrière un livre, elle s'est encore plus renfrogné en me voyant arriver. Bonjour l'accueil chaleureux des résidents de la bibliothèque ...

\- Si tu cherches Louisa, a-t-elle alors soufflé, elle est dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

Elle a opiné du chef sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. J'ai aussitôt une longue sueur froide glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il a fallut que je laisse cette idiote sans surveillance pour qu'elle s'attire les pires emmerdes.

\- Tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non.

Quelle idée de se terrer dans un lieu pareil pour pleurer.

Cependant, j'ai caressé le haut de son crane pour la réconforter. Elle n'est si différente de Louisa, physiquement parlant. Les même yeux, le même sourire pour autant qu'on puisse le voir …

\- Je vais aller la chercher, t'inquiète pas.

Elle a finit par sécher ses larmes, et m'a remercié dans un chuchotement presque inaudible. Louisa n'avait aucune idée de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant. Une véritable idiote.

J'ai raccompagné Alyx jusqu'à son dortoir, puis je suis allé chercher Alice qui lisait à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc.

\- Je vais chercher Louisa dans l'antre de la bête. Tu viens m'aider ?

Bien que réticente à l'idée de se faire attraper par Rusard ou Ombrage elle-même, Alice a finalement décidé de venir avec moi, une boite de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux sous le bras.

\- Elle m'avait donné ça ce matin. J'aurais jamais cru m'en servir un jour.

Il s'agissait, selon elle, d'un marais portatif. Le crime parfait pour attirer Ombrage hors de son bureau. Alice avait l'intention d'endosser le rôle de l'agent double, élève parfaite à l'extérieur, mais rebelle dans l'âme. Elle irait poser le marais le plus loin possible du bureau du Crapaud, et irait la prévenir après. Moi, je ferais sortir Louisa.

La minute d'après, elle était déjà partie, et moi, j'étais en route pour sauver ma Métamorphomage préférée.

* * *

Après qu'Ombrage soit partie en trombe quand Alice a frappé à sa porte, je suis sorti de derrière ma colonne pour crocheter sa porte. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas le talent de Louisa, et après trois épingles de cassées, j'ai commencé à désespérer. J'ai finalement sorti ma baguette et l'ai pointé sur la serrure.

\- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, et sans attendre, je me suis précipité à l'intérieur, baguette à la main.

Louisa était au fond, dans un coin, roulée en boule comme un petit animal blessé. Elle pleurait.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi misérable. Elle tremblait, et était sans son haut, qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Dans son dos, des traces encore sanguinolentes lui barraient la colonne vertébrale sur toute la longueur.

Je n'ai pas dis un mot, et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, lui remettant doucement son tee-shirt. Ombrage pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment, il fallait se dépêcher. J'ai pris Louisa sur mon dos, et j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi en lançant un ''finite incantato'' pour camoufler mon sort précédent.

Si Louisa était l'experte en potions et en créatures magiques, moi, j'excellais dans les sortilèges.

Cette dernière avait les cheveux d'un noir lugubre, en bataille, cachant son visage derrière une frange irrégulière.

Un peu angoissé à l'idée qu'elle perde connaissance, je l'ai amené le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était là, s'occupant d'un élève de Gryffondor aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Quand elle m'a vu débarquer avec ma blessée sur le dos, elle a poussé un grand cri horrifié, et l'a faite allonger au fond, à l'abri des regards.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ombrage, ai-je alors répondu d'un ton bien plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle a hoché la tête, compréhensive.

Alice nous a rejoint peu de temps après.

\- Ombrage était furieuse, raconta-t-elle, le sortilège fonctionnait tellement bien que plus elle tentait de le faire disparaître, plus il grossissait. A la fin, elle a piqué une tête entre les roseau. T'aurais vu comment elle était trempée … Avec ça, elle a sûrement oublié Louisa.

\- Oui, certainement, répondis-je sur un ton évasif.

On est resté aux cotés de Louisa le restant de la journée, et elle restait endormie. Quand finalement elle ouvrit les yeux, Alice était partie se coucher, et Madame Pomfresh m'avait donné un avertissement pour que je quitte les lieux au plus vite.

\- Mathieu ?

Je lui ai souris tant bien que mal.

\- Salut la marmotte. Bien dormi ?

Elle a ricané.

\- T'as rêvé toi … Comment t'as su que notre Crapaud international m'avait choppé ?

\- Tu remercieras ta sœur quand tu sortiras, compris ?

Louisa a aussitôt froncé les sourcils, et a ouvert la bouche pour répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas de sœur, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler que je la coupais déjà dans son élan.

\- Stop, tu commences à devenir chiante avec tes caprices de gamine égoïste. Elle s'est déjà excusé pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et a tout fait pour que tu la pardonnes. Il serait temps pour toi de mettre fin à ce petit jeu. Elle souffre autant que toi.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, et elle gardait obstinément les yeux braqués sur ses mains.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

J'ai soupiré, agacé.

\- C'est toi qui comprends rien.

* * *

Ils m'agacent, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Oh, veuillez m'excuser, vous voulez peut-être savoir qui je suis ? Armand de Lavilliers, cinquième année en classe de Serdaigle, et accessoirement l'ami d'une bande de crétins congénitaux. J'ai l'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas, je dois les supporter depuis ma première année, et j'ai encore deux ans à les subir.

Plus encore ? Je suis un sang-mêlé français, né d'un père sorcier, et d'une mère moldue issue d'une famille noble. Je suis doué en classe dans à peu près toute les matières, je ne sais pas encore trop ce que je veux faire dans la vie. J'ai un groupe d'amis soudé, des parents qui m'aiment, je suis un garçon lambda.

Là où est tout le problème. Je n'ai pas la gentillesse et la douceur de Maisie, je ne suis pas aussi doué avec les filles qu'Andrews, et je suis loin d'être aussi spécial qu'Alyx. C'est plutôt embêtant en soi, parce que je suis le fantôme du groupe, celui qu'on ignore et qui reste planté à leur coté sans rien dire.

Il paraît que je suis trop grincheux. Je nie les faits. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi on parle. Je n'ai jamais boudé pendant une semaine parce qu'Andrews m'a accidentellement confondu avec le professeur Rogue. C'est faux. FAUX. D'ailleurs, c'est un excellent professeur, je ne vois pas en quoi c'était censé être blessant.

J'aime être à Serdaigle, sincèrement. Je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter, mais je suis très intelligent, et c'était ma classe désignée avant même de m'être assis sous le choixpeau. Imaginez un peu si je m'étais retrouvé chez ces lourdauds de Gryfondors ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait à présent trois semaines qu'on avait reprit les cours, et Andrews avait trouvé le moyen de sécher aussi souvent que possible. Quel crétin. Je me demande ce qu'il fait dans cette maison. Et évidemment, il avait trouvé le moyen de me faire faire ses devoirs de potions à sa place. Ma gentillesse me perdra.

Bien évidemment, j'avais complètement bâclé sa thèse sur les potions de mémoire. Quoi ? Me regardez pas comme ça, il l'a bien cherché !

Quand j'ai reposé ma plume sur le rebord de la table, j'ai pris une grand goulée d'air pour savourer mon méfait. Pas du grand art style Weasley, mais c'est une douce vengeance pour toute ces années de maltraitance. Je suis un sorcier libre !

\- Tu crois pas que t'en fais trop ?

Alyx était une fille sympa, c'est par le biais de Maisie que je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Non, quand il apprendra que je suis pas sa bonne à tout faire, peut-être qu'il se ressaisira une bonne fois pour toute.

\- T'as beaucoup d'espoir mon vieux, soupira-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

C'est vrai qu'Andrews a atteint des niveau de piètrerie extrêmes. Je me demande encore comme il a réussit à garder potions cette année, surtout avec le professeur Rogue.

\- Je sais même pas ce qu'il fiche dans cette maison … Il n'a rien d'un Serdaigle.

Elle a braqué un regard froid sur le mien, et j'aurai presque senti un courant d'air passer.

\- Tu oublies facilement que c'est un excellent élève. Et lui aussi, visiblement.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Personne ne répond jamais quand elle fait ça.

\- Laisse tomber.

Alyx et Andrews ne connaissaient pas avant qu'elle et sa sœur se soient entre-déchirées, il s'est greffé à notre groupe par la volonté du sort. C'était un type bizarre, le genre qui s'entend avec tout le monde mais que personne ne connaît vraiment. C'est allé de source avec nous, et on a finit par devenir proches.

\- Au fait, fais-moi penser qu'il faut que je vous parle ce soir.

Sur ces mots, elle a prit ses affaires, et a filé pour son prochain cours. Je suis remonté dans le dortoir des sixième année, et j'ai déposé le devoir d'Andrews sur son lit. Mais la conscience m'a rattrapé. Il me revaudra ça.

J'ai mis le devoir au feu, et j'ai recommencé tout depuis le début. Que faire d'autre, de toute manière ? C'est pas comme si on était amis …

* * *

\- Armand ! Armand de Lavilliers !

Je me suis aussitôt retourné. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, parce que c'est celle de Luna Lovegood.

J'ai essayé de faire un sourire, mais je crois que c'était plutôt raté. Elle s'est arrêtée à mon niveau, essoufflée d'avoir couru pour me rattraper. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, et elle avait toujours le même regard lunaire.

\- Tu as oublié ton manuel d'histoire.

On est dans la même classe, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé jusque là. « T'es trop timide » me dit souvent Maisie. Je crois que là est tout le problème. Je n'ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit hormis elle et les deux autres.

\- Oh, heu, merci !

Je vous jure, je me donnais des giffles mentalement.

\- Tu es un ami de Maisie, je me trompe ?

\- Oui, oui on se connaît bien … Pourquoi ?

Elle a esquissé un sourire évasif, et s'est mise à regarder le plafond d'un air rêveur.

\- Je l'aime bien, elle est très gentille. Tu devrais lui dire de faire attention aux Joncheruines …

\- Aux Jonchequoi ?

Je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre, Luna dit souvent des choses incohérentes, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'elle soit si intéressante. Elle a de nouveau sourit.

\- Joncheruines. C'est des créatures invisibles, qui entrent dans la tête des gens.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

\- Heu, ok. Je lui dirais, pas de soucis.

\- Toi aussi tu devrais faire attention.

Est-ce que ça existe, au moins, ces trucs ?

\- Et toi ? Elles te font rien ?

Elle a reporté son regard sur moi, toujours souriante, et a croisé ses mains machinalement.

\- Non, je sais comment les éviter. J'ai des lunettes spéciales, tu sais ?

J'ai hoché la tête, pensif. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces bestioles, mais peut-être est-ce une variété très spéciale, et récente ?

\- Et où est-ce que je peux en trouver ?

Elle a rit doucement, et a sortit une paire de lunette rose bonbon à verres bleus en spirale. Absolument ridicule.

\- C'est des Lorgnospectres, a-t-elle de sa voix fluette, je te les donne si tu veux. Mon père peut m'envoyer une autre paire de toute façon.

\- Oh, non, ne te sens pas obligée … Je …

\- C'est un cadeau, Armand de Lavilliers.

Elle me les a posé dans la main, et s'est retournée pour repartir dans le sens inverse, en sautillant. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la remercier.

* * *

\- Bon, alors, tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

Visiblement, nous n'étions pas les seuls a qui Alyx voulait parler, parce que les trois quart des effectifs de Serdaigle s'était rassemblés devant elle, et madame, telle une grande politicienne, s'était hissée sur une chaise.

\- Andrews, arrête de draguer la demoiselle, et écoute ce que nous avons à dire.

Elle était accompagnée de Maisie et de Padma Patil, ainsi que quelques autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas. A l'autre bout de la salle commune, il y avait Luna, pendue à ses lèvres.

\- Bon, bah, on peut commencer la séance. Bonsoir à tous, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Alyx Freeman, en sixième année. Voici Maisie McFusty, et Padma Patil, à qui vous pouvez vous adresser plus tard si vous vous embarquez dans notre projet.

Des murmures montèrent dans la salle.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu veux, exactement.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Michael Corner …

\- J'y viens, j'y viens. Cette année, nous avons l'immense déplaisir d'avoir le professeur Dolores Ombrage comme directrice, et elle a délibérément dépassé les bornes. Même si notre bon vieux Dumbledore était pro-gryffondor, c'était un excellent directeur. Les histoires avec Potter, c'est pas notre problème, en revanche, il est temps de dégager notre Crapaud national une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Me suis-je alors étranglé.

Maisie m'a regardé d'un air désapprobateur, mais n'a rien dit.

\- Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous, a crié Alyx, et les autres maisons nous soutiennent. Les Poufsouffles ont prit l'initiative, et il est temps pour Serdaigle de se soulever. Grâce à un contact dont nous tairons le nom pour sa propre sécurité et qui a fouillé un peu dans les listes du Crapaud, les pro-Ombrage ont été identifiés et écartés volontairement de notre réunion ce soir. Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir de quel coté vous êtes.

Un brouhaha s'est alors élevé dans la salle commune, et les élèves semblaient plutôt enthousiastes. Certains désapprouvaient, prônant les buses et les aspics de fin d'année, mais Alyx assurait avec véhémence que nos plans ne perturberaient pas le travail ou les examens. Je disais ''nos'', parce qu'évidemment, les trois autres n'allaient certainement pas me laisser me défiler.

\- C'est un peu comme une seconde armée de Dumbledore, a alors dit Luna.

\- C'est l'idée.

Alyx lui souriait de toute ses dents. Elle était fière, et ça se voyait.

\- Un peu de silence !

Là, c'était Padma.

\- Pour vous résumer la situation, les Poufsouffles sont avec nous. Certains Gryffondors aussi, mais les autres ont mal digéré le fait que Harry Potter leur ai fait perdre toute crédibilité. Les Serpentard … C'est assez compliqué, vu que la grande majorité sont des membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, mais il y en a qui sont de notre coté, et qui luttent activement contre Ombrage.

\- Et si on se fait chopper ? Vous avez l'air d'oublier qu'Elle a rétabli les châtiments corporels.

\- Pour ça, a ricané Alyx, il suffit juste de travailler tous ensemble pour ne lui laisser aucun répit.

Les autres approuvaient. J'étais surpris que ce soit les Poufsouffle qui mènent la révolte, mais visiblement, Alyx avait l'air sûre d'elle, plus que jamais.

\- On a une chance de montrer au Ministère de quoi on se chauffe, et de ce qu'on en pense, de leurs décrets débiles ! Alors, est-ce que vous êtes avec nous ?

Des cris approbateurs se sont élevés. Les préfets étaient là, et criaient avec nous. Non mais où va le monde ? Même le professeur Flitwick n'est pas venu voir ce qu'il se passait, comme si cette rébellion était la bonne chose à faire …

\- La prochaine réunion se tiendra même jour, même heure. Bonne nuit à tous.

La foule s'est dispersée joyeusement, et quand j'ai enfin eu le champ libre, je me suis précipité sur la Freeman.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? Et si ça ne marche pas ? Tu te feras renvoyer !

\- Alors je me ferais renvoyer, et ma mère sera quand même fière de moi, parce que j'aurais fait quelque chose pour changer la face du monde des sorciers. Tu devrais pouvoir me comprendre, Armand. Tu es de sang-mêlé, comme moi. A quel moment vas-tu te rendre compte qu'on ne te traitera jamais bien si le ministère continue sur sa lancée ? Ils ne valent pas mieux que Tu-Sais-Qui.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, et alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, elle m'a coupé net.

\- Je sais que ne nous trahiras pas, mais si tu ne marches pas avec nous, je ne te retiens pas.

Sur ces mots, elle a rejoint la foule pour retourner dans son dortoir. Et moi, je suis resté planté au milieu de la salle, comme un idiot.


	7. Une plume perdue

_Voilà enfin le chapitre Gryffondor de Kate, désolé pour l'attente, et joyeux Halloween (en retard) à vous !_

 _Titre entier : Une plume perdue ne devrait pas empêcher de voler_

* * *

'' _Une nouvelle année avec le cochon du ministère, génial''_

Un soupir, un regard triste, vide. Une sorte de grand jardin mal entretenu mais ayant, sans doute, été jadis superbe. Le jeune garçon à la peau sombre et aux cheveux nuit se mit à marcher vers une sorte de grande demeure. Une pelle à la main, il essaye de ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués lors de la première guerre. Ne pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé aux jeunes filles et à la mère plongée dans la folie. Faire taire la petite voix qui lui murmure que de toute façon, il les rejoindrait bientôt, avec le retour de vous-savez-qui. Essayer de nier intérieurement son retour, comme si, ainsi, il ne resterait qu'un fantôme d'un passé révolu.

''Au moins, avec l'échec de l'année précédente, personne ne pensera à me demander d'agir contre tout ça...''

Regarder le ciel, regarder l'oiseau qui vole. Pas le corbeau sur la corniche de la future ruine. Essayer de ne pas sentir l'arrivée prochaine de la mort. Refuser la lourdeur de son propre cœur. Enterrer ses sentiments, n'être presque plus qu'une machine. Soupirer sous l'effet du poids sur le cœur. S'endurcir. Se rappeler que ce n'est qu'en étant fort, solide, qu'il s'en est sorti durant le temps où il était un enfant des rues. Pousser une porte, annoncer son arrivée, aller se coucher, tout oublier pour aller au monde des rêves.

Une frêle fille voit passer l'homme trop vite grandi, bien qu'elle ne le voit que comme une personne forte, solide, un roc même ! Elle, dont le corps mince et malade l'empêche de faire la plupart des choses, elle qui est considérée comme ''inférieure'' car elle ne peut parler comme les autres. Un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles, elle sortit dans l'air chaud de l'été. Et, tout en regardant le soleil qui se couche, elle se met à rire et tourner sur elle même. Ses yeux brillants observant les grillons volant, les sauterelles bondissantes et l'herbe secouée par le vent. Elle chante en silence la beauté d'une nouvelle journée vivante. Elle laisse couler des larmes, certes, mais elle refuse de s'écrouler. ''La mort ne gagnera pas'', dit sa voix silencieuse. Les cheveux blonds-roux flottant comme pris par des vagues. Elle se sait observée par la fenêtre, mais elle souhaite garder encore un peu son insouciance. ''Laissez moi rire quelques minutes de plus !'' est le son inexistant de son coeur.

Une jeune au corps brisée l'observe. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même étincelle dans le regard, mais une ombre la cache. Les lèvres sont ici maquillées pour cacher la teinte due à une consommation illégale. Consommation que son autre sœur, la dernière triplée, lui dit d'arrêter. Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Elle arrive à affronter leurs condition ainsi. Si celle dansant dehors a pu garder de l'innocence, c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas leurs activités. L'observatrice en est certaine. Elle se demande quelle tête elle ferait, d'ailleurs, en apprenant qu'une de ses sœurs se vend ? Elle serait choquée, sans doute, et lui demanderait pourquoi elle ne livre pas comme Sélène, avec un de ses geignements digne d'un petit animal. Secouant sa tête, Isis regarda sa sœur au nom de fleur profiter du soleil. ''Danse petite Lila, un jour, notre monde autodestructeur te rattrapera, et ce jour là, j'espère que tu arriveras encore à sourire. Par rapport à beaucoup de gens, je sais que tu comprends plus que ce que l'on voit'' Se détournant, Isis se décida à faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire il y a longtemps ; elle prit son paquet. Elle le souleva au dessus de la poubelle. ''Il faut le jeter, allez'' Elle attendit quelques secondes puis le remit dans sa poche. ''Bah, je finis celui-là, puis j'arrête'' Et cela, sans voir le regard déçu dans l'ombre.

La derrière des triplettes soupire. Elle en a marre. Elle n'a qu'une envie : arracher le paquet des mains de sa sœur et le jeter. Ou alors lui demander si elle veut tant que ça rejoindre au plus vite leur père au cimetière. Mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne veut pas la blesser. Étirant son corps musclé, elle s'efforçe de ne pas péter son câble devant leur mère folle. Celle ci délire, affirmant qu'il y a un chat arc-en-ciel sur la table et qui ne veut pas en descendre. Faisant attention à ne pas mettre la main là où ''il y a le chat'', elle fit un petit ''va par terre p'tite bête''. Les quelques fois où elles ont, exprès ou pas, mis une partie leur corps là où il y aurait un ''truc'', leur maman se mettait à hurler de tout ses poumons, d'horreur, et il fallait bien quinze minutes pour la calmer après. Secouant sa tête une fois le ''chat'' parti, elle s'en alla faire la cuisine et hurla pour appeler le garçon : ''Altaïr ! Penses à emmener Lila et Isis acheter les affaires pour la rentrée !''

Altaïr, blasé : « Les manuels en combien d'exemplaire ? »

Sélène, criant : « Un seul, Camy a accepté de nous en payé un, on aura juste à toujours se mettre en duo ! »

Altaïr : « T'as besoin d'un truc spé' ? »

Sélène : « Non, c'est bon, mieux vaut économiser pour les impôts ! »

-C-

Un jeune garçon à la peau sombre soupire et baille doucement. Son lit immense l'appelle comme une sirène. Mais il se relève, secoue sa tête, et sort dans un rythme de croisière. Un pied. L'autre pied. De nouveau le premier. De nouveau le second. Il ouvre en grand sa fenêtre et se perche sur le rebord. Il se recroqueville. Pourquoi, lui, il a tant de choses ? Pourquoi ses amis ont-ils tant d'ennuis ? Pourquoi a-t-il tant de facilité ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il secoue sa tête. Il remet ses pieds sur la terre ferme de sa chambre. Il va à pas lents jusqu'à son armoire. Il choisit des vêtements rapidement. Il ouvre la porte et salue ses parents. En petit enfant modèle, il a fait ses devoirs de vacances. Il obéit. Pas de réflexion. Juste être la marionnette docile d'un destin pré-choisi. Avoir les meilleurs BUSES, fait. Avoir les meilleurs ASPICS ? L'année prochaine. Puis, un travail au ministère, monter les échelons et voilà. Il n'en a pas envie ? Quelle importance ? Ce n'est pas à lui de choisir.

Mais, si on regarde dans la tête de l'enfant, on voit des espoirs. L'espoir d'un jour tout lâcher. Ouvrir une bibliothèque, tranquille. Proposer de l'aide aux parents moldus ayant un enfant sorcier. Aider les parents sorciers ayant un enfant cracmol. Être utile, pouvoir s'amuser. Se marier avec une fille (ou un garçon ?) que IL aurait choisi. Avoir des enfants. Pleins d'enfants ! Des animaux aussi. Peut-être faire aussi une garderie dans la bibliothèque ? Ou une sorte d'école primaire et maternelle pour enfants magiques ? Avoir un futur doux comme du miel. Collant, écœurant pour certains, mais tellement bon… Pourquoi ne peut-il pas choisir ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

Acheter discrètement un manuel de plus pour ses amis. Acheter des bonbons, prendre quelques gallions de plus et les donner à Lila pour qu'elle les cache chez eux ; pour ses sœurs. Acheter pour l'anniversaire des triplées un hibou, un chat et une douzaine de souris. Le hibou pour l'aînée, un chat pour la cadette et pour la benjamine muette, des souricettes. Secouer doucement la tête, tout en achetant en triple les différents ingrédients pour potions. Il sait très bien que ses amis ne les achèteront que pour tenter de faire durer leurs restes. Puis, repartir dans son monde immaculé, vide, silencieux. Vouloir s'échapper du chemin pré-tracé. Rêver.

-I-

Insulter avec un visage impassible. Être grossier. Tss. Un jeu d'enfant. Énerver pour faire faire ce que l'on veut ? Encore plus simple. Beaucoup le déteste. Personne ne sait que c'est son masque, qui voudrait même le savoir ? Cracher des injures, mentir, blesser. Manipuler. C'est son domaine. Il a l'habitude des mauvais coups et de tout ça. C'est la seule méthode qu'il connaît pour faire faire aux gens ce qu'il veut. De toute façon, qui l'écouterait ? Sérieusement ? Qui écouterait un connard qui tape, insulte et grogne sur quiconque l'approche ?

Une putain de gamine conne. Une petite qui ne peut pas cracher la haine. Qui ne peut parler. Une gamine qu'il a insulté, comme tout le monde. Pour qu'elle soit plus solide. Pour qu'elle se fasse pas bouffer par les autres. Qu'elle soit le prédateur. Pas la proie. Et pourtant. Il se souvient. L'année dernière. Juste avant ces fichus vacances. Elle est venue vers lui. Et a fait un de ses sons stupides. Elle l'a regardé dans les yeux. Et il est putain de sûr d'y avoir vu de la … pitié … de la … compréhension … de … de la … de l'affection … Merde. Il ne veut pas de ça. Il est le méchant de l'histoire. Le connard que tout le monde déteste. Le connard dont tout le monde se fout qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt. Il hurle. Seul dans sa chambre, insonorisée magiquement, il hurle de toutes ses forces. Il se bat contre un adversaire invisible. Il regarde ses bras forts. Mutilés. Sur lesquels des arabesques morbides s'étendent. Des arabesques … Des mots pour ceux qui peuvent les lire. Pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il DOIT être le méchant. C'est son rôle. Même si il veut profondément les protéger. IL. DOIT. ÊTRE. LE. MÉCHANT. Il grogne, hurle. Il ne pleure pas. Jamais. J.A.M.A.I.S.


	8. - Sherlock Holmes

Bouyaaaah ! Et Je reviens avec ce quatrième chapitre Serpentard/Serdaigle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et encore sorry pour le retard astronomiiiique !

N'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est la vie !

* * *

 **Louisa**

Bruuuuh.

BRUUUUH.

Je veux pas y aller. Je veux pas _la_ voir. La blessure est encore ouverte. Pleine de pus. Beuuurk. Imaginez un peu. Pas cool.

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je devais aller à la rencontre d'une certaine personne pour aller la remercier à propos d'une certaine chose. Et clairement, ça ma cassait un peu les couilles métaphoriques que je n'avais pas.

Et bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas y échapper, parce que Daddy Mathieu me couvait du regard, impartial. L'est chiant quand il veut, celui-là.

Je suis restée trois bons jours à comater à l'infirmerie avant de péter la forme à nouveau. Alice et Mathieu se sont relayés pour me faire passer les cours. Sérieux, y'a que les études qui comptent pour eux. Sont fous.

On est entré dans la Grande Salle, silencieux, parce que je tirais une gueule de trois mètres de long, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas me chercher pour l'instant. Faut pas déconner. Aha. Ah. Aaah. Je hais ma vie.

Comme Mathieu Lestrange ne voulait pas me lâcher trois secondes, j'ai avancé jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas vomir. Ne pas hurler. Je dois me contrôler. La simple vue d' _elle_ , heureuse, avec ses potes, me donnait envie de la frapper. Je les ai dépassé, la gorge nouée au possible, et j'ai laissé tombé un morceau de papier chiffonné dans l'assiette de la concernée. Et je suis partie, sans un mot. Boom, je suis trop badass et mystérieuse.

\- Tu te trompes de direction, la table des Serpentard, c'est de l'autre coté.

Bon, à peu de choses près.

Quand on s'est assis, y'avait la bande à Malfoy pas loin, attendant tels des vautours décharnés que leurs proies favorites se posent dans leur piège.

\- Alors Freeman, on a échappé de justesse à la Directrice. La prochaine, on ne te fera pas …

\- Ooooh, Professeur Maugrey, vous, ici ?! Me suis-je alors écriée en écarquillant les yeux.

Ce prof était génial, on va se le cacher.

Par contre, Malfoy a sursauté et s'est retourné brusquement, tel un rongeur apeuré. Lel.

\- T'inquiète pas la fouine, moi non plus je te ferais pas de cadeaux.

Et je lui ai fais un magnifique doigt. Une œuvre d'art. Avouez …

Il était pas content, et nous a ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'il ai fini de manger, puis s'en est allé avec fierté et dignité, tel un paon sans ses plumes, tel un chien la queue entre les pattes, tel un coq qui a marché dans de la bouse. Bref, il était ridicule, mais il gardait la tête haute. Même Alice a esquissé un sourire. Je suis géniale.

\- Gens, on a quoi après ?

\- Educ' sexuelle, a soupiré Math …

Oh, génial. Parfait. J'adore cette matière.

\- Bonne chance, a ricané Alice.

Je l'aurais bien remercié, mais j'étais trop occupée à me lamenter sur mon sort. J'en peux plus d'Ombrage et ses conneries … Aaaargh. En plus j'ai même pas fais mes devoirs.

Je me suis avalé trois tranches de bacon et des tartines grillées quand Mathieu a finalement décrété qu'on devrait se bouger l'arrière-train pour aller en cours. Ni une, ni deux, j'ai attrapé mon sac, et je l'ai suivi en vitesse. Pour une fois, on est arrivé en avance, et McGogo avait l'air de pas trop mauvaise humeur. Bien. C'est bon signe.

Nous n'en dirons pas autant de Rogue. Il tirait la même tronche que d'habitude, et n'a fait aucun commentaire en entrant. Il s'est posé dans un coin sombre de la salle, telle une grosse chauve-souris, et nous a regardé comme si il nous mettait au défi de le faire chier. Bon, bah aujourd'hui, ce sera MacGogo …

\- Bonjour, a-t-elle commencé, sortez une plume et un rouleau de parchemin, et prenez des notes.

Elle a sortit un vieux projecteur et nous a passé un diaporama. « Cours d'éducation sexuelle. Rédigé par le Ministère de la Magie. » Wow, ben ça promet ! Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient m'accepter, à Llevermony ?

\- Alors …

La première diapo … Lel. Je suis morte de rire intérieurement. Ou juste morte, mais qui peut savoir ?

\- '' Un garçon ne pleure pas. Une fille est fragile. Un garçon ne doit pas jouer à la poupée. Une fille ne doit pas se battre.''

MacGo' a tout lu d'une traite, se retenant de placer des commentaires désobligeants. Moi, ça me démangeait de manière violente. Mathieu se dandinait sur son tabouret, agacée lui aussi.

\- Et si on frappe un mec dans l'entre-jambe ? Est-ce que ça compte ?

Une fille a prit la parole, au premier rang. Gryffondor, inconnue au bataillon. Je l'aime bien celle-là.

\- Judicieuse remarque, Kalah. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Bon, là, c'est un peu déloyal. Moi aussi, je peux en sortir des biens comme celle-là !

Second diapo …

\- '' Le Quidditch est un sport masculin. Les femmes devraient se tourner vers des métiers moins risqués.''

Et moi je suis quoi ? Une danseuse classique ? C'est trop drôle.

\- Allez dire ça à Freeman, a ricané une fille de Serpentard, elle était notre meilleure poursuiveuse avant de laisser tomber l'équipe.

Bon, je sais pas si dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou une critique, mais ça m'a quand même fait chaud au cœur. Trop chou.

\- Ouais, l'équipe était pas mal quand elle jouait.

Après ça, on a complètement laissé tomber le diapo, et on a parlé des exploits de chacun. Même Rogue a fini par s'y mettre. Je crois que c'est la première fois que personne ne s'engueule, ou qu'on sent une rivalité entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. On était juste là, à bavasser, et on était bien.

Quand la fin du cours a sonné, on était presque déçus, mais fallait bien aller au prochain cours. J'étais sur un petit nuage, et Math me tirait par un bras pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon cours de Soin aux créatures. Il m'a laissé là, et est reparti fissa.

Étudier les Nundu était délibérément le cours le plus passionnant que l'on ai eu depuis des années. j'aimais bien Hagrid, hein, mais ses cours n'étaient pas très constructifs. Pas du tout même. Mais pour en revenir aux Nundu, seulement deux personnes ont réussis à en capturer un, et un seul à survécut : Norbert à Dragonneau.

Dire que Norbert Dragonneau est mon idole serait un peu exagéré … Mais, si, il l'est. Gardez ça pour vous, c'est un secret bien gardé !

Quoi qu'il en soit, le reste de la journée à été bien chiante, et ce n'est que le soir que tout est devenu vachement plus intéressant. Au dîner, j'ai reçu un message qui racontait, je cite, ''Un message t'attendra à minuit, ce soir, derrière le blason sur la cheminée de ta salle commune.'' Le mot n'était signé, mais j'ai reconnu l'écriture de la préfète de Poufsouffle. Yeay, enfin un peu d'action.

Je n'ai rien dis à Alice et Math – faut pas déconner, ils sont trop sages pour ça – et j'ai attendu patiemment dans mon lit avant de descendre à l'heure convenue. Le message était bien là.

Par contre, ça va pas être possible, les messages cryptés. Ils m'ont pris pour qui ? Sherlock Holmes ?

Bon, alors …

Venin, crocs, si je me rappelle bien de ce qu'on avait décidé … Mouais, c'est le lac, au dessus. Merde, elle veut vraiment me faire sortir dehors, fin septembre ? AHAHAHA. Ah merde, c'est pas une blague.

Va vraiment falloir que je le fasse.

Heureusement pour moi, je suis équipée du kit pour sorcier facétieux denier cri. Je peux me rendre INVISIBLE. TIN TIN TIIIIN.

J'ai sorti un de ces machins péruviens, et à la seconde d'après, je n'étais plus là. Pouf. Disparue Louisa. J'ai cru que le tableau de Slughorn allait faire une crise cardiaque, du coup je me suis pas mal marrée. Il ne dira rien, c'est un type sympa.

Bon, constatation, on se les gèle un max, dehors.

Constatation numéro deux : le lac est plus loin que dans mes souvenirs, donc je vais devoir courir pour pouvoir rentrer à temps tout en étant invisible.

J'ai trempé le papier dans l'eau du lac, et les mots se sont effacés pour laisser apparaître des nouveaux.

« Je te fais un récap' rapide : Les concours de cuisine, tag et musique sont maintenus, à toi de voir si certains Serpentards sont chauds pour y participer. On va aussi ensorceler des objets, voici le listing : Billes (ou points noirs pour certains), badges, vêtements, pupitres et plumes. T'es douée en sortilèges et en potions, tu pourrais nous trouver des bons sorts bien chiants ? Fais appel aux jumeaux aussi ! »

Bon, je vais bien galérer, mais c'est pas grave. Aussitôt ces lignes lues, j'ai foutu le feu au papier. ALLUMEEEEZ LE FEUUUUU ! Tiens, je crois que je devrais participer au concours de chants moi …

La question est maintenant de savoir quels Serpentards seront assez intelligents pour m'écouter.

* * *

 **Andrews**

\- Encore vous, Blake.

\- Ouais, encore moi. Mais avouez-le, vous m'aimez trop pour être agacé.

Rusard a marmonné dans sa barbe et m'a fait signe de le suivre.

Énième corvée de nettoyage de coupes. Je suis trop un rebelle. Faudrait qu'on me décerne une médaille, je crois que je commence à égaliser les jumeaux Weasley.

Andrews Blake, tombeur de ces dames et Serdaigle confirmé, a l'honneur de vous présenter une journée lambda de sa palpitante vie. Nan, je dèc' je suis juste en heure de colle. Tuez-moiiii.

\- Vous avez deux heures. Sans baguette.

Et comment voulez-vous que je nettoie ça sans magie ?

Ah, à la manière moldue, comme me l'indiquent si gentiment ce seau et cette éponge. Help.

\- Vous restez pas avec moi ? Je croyais que vous aimiez bien me voir souffrir à la tâche.

Oui, c'est tendancieux, et non, je n'ai pas honte. Je n'ai jamais honte. C'est tellement cool de le voir rager. La prochaine étape, ce sera Ombrage. Je me marre déjà d'avance. Si ça se trouve, c'est une pédophile. Eurk.

\- Certainement pas Blake, certainement pas. Maintenant, remettez-moi votre baguette, ou ce sera dix coups de fouet en plus de votre punition initiale.

Wow, hardcore. J'aime ça. Héhéhéhé.

J'ai rien ajouté, et je lui ai tendu ma baguette avant de me mettre au travail en même temps qu'il a disparu dans le couloir, me laissant avec son abruti de chat. C'est qu'il est occupé, le vieux, avec tous ces élèves qui pètent des câbles.

J'ai commencé à astiquer une première coupe, puis une deuxième, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de la Brigade – débile – Inquisitoriale passe par le couloir. Draco Malfoy à sa tête.

Ils ont ricané quand il m'ont vu, et un coup malheureux a renversé l'eau par terre.

Putain.

De.

Gamins.

Sérieux, on devrait légaliser l'avortement jusqu'à 16 ans.

Quand ils ont disparus à l'angle du couloir, et je me suis relevé pour me tourner vers Miss Teigne.

\- Tu pourrais pas aller chercher ton mec pour lui dire que des ahuris ont renversé mon sceau ?

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

\- Allez, bouge !

Là non plus.

Et merde quoi, j'avais même plus ma baguette. Elle pouvait bien faire un effort.

Ou pas. Tant pis. J'allais devoir recourir aux méthodes extrêmes.

Il faut savoir que je suis animagus, et que je suis dans la capacité de me transformer en blaireau. Allez savoir pourquoi, moi même je cherche encore. C'est assez pratique, parce que c'est petit et plutôt marrant, mais niveau défense, j'allais devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité.

Et je me suis rappelé que j'avais besoin de ma baguette pour passer le barrage. Fuck. La vie est injuste.

Alors j'ai attendu que Rusard daigne revenir, et je me suis tapé deux autres heures de colle la semaine prochaine. Cette fois, je suis sûr que les Weasley n'ont pas fait mieux.

Quand je suis revenu à la salle commune, les autres m'ont applaudi. Je sais, je sais, je suis merveilleux.

Y'a juste Alyx qui s'est foutue de moi quand je lui ai raconté l'événement Malfoy, et je fait que je sois collé pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Blaireau va !

J'ai ricané.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

\- Attends, regarde !

Alyx a agrippé mon bras, et m'a forcé à m'arrêter. Y'avait une espèce de folle dingue debout sur un balai qui accrochait un drapeau LGBT à une tour.

\- Je la connais, elle fait parti des Poufsouffles en grève, a soufflé Alyx.

\- Bon, bah, on l'aide alors ? A suggéré Maisie.

\- Bah oui, on va la laisser dehors, elle risque de se faire repérer par Ombrage.

\- Ouais pas faux.

Je les ai laissé tergiverser, et j'ai ouvert la fenêtre en grand, avant de gueuler un grand « Hé, toi là, sois plus discrète. » et de reculer. Elle est revenue vers nous, maussade, et s'est barrée après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Alyx. Et les merci, c'est pour les chiens ? Elle a un beau cul par contre.

Bien sûr, je me suis fait choppé à la mater par Alyx, et cette dernière m'a foutu un coup de coude dans les cotes. Trop de violence dans ce monde, j'abdique.

\- Au fait, y'a une réunion ce soir, on y va ?

\- C'est où ?

\- Dortoir des Poufsouffles, évidemment.

Bah oui, c'est une évidence voyons. Non mais on pas forcément au courant, Captain Obvious.

Alors quand on est arrivé, le soir, j'étais pas trop trop chaud, j'avais envie de pioncer, et Alyx était trop absorbée par ce que disait la préfète pour que je puisse l'emmerder un peu. Tristesse infinie.

Et blablabla, regarder moi parler, blablabla, mon discours n'en finit pas. Et Alyx est toujours pendue à ses lèvres. Je m'ennuie bon sang. Armand est venu, de mauvaise grâce parce que Maisie l'y a un peu obligée. J'adore cette gamine.

\- Il est hors de question que je chante !

\- Fais de la cuisine alors !

\- Je sais pas cuisiner !

\- Tu n'as qu'à participer aux concours de tag avec moi !

\- Mais je dessine aussi bien qu'un enfant de trois ans !

\- Débrouille toi pour trouver une activité, mais il est hors de question que je te laisser glander dans ton coin ! Et toi Andews ?

Heuuu …

\- Je sais pas, je verrais …

\- Ok, mais ne tarde pas trop, la feuille d'inscription va bientôt passer.

Argh. Laissez-moi être indécis ! Je sais que vous voulez tous que je sois avez vous, mais quand même ! Quand la feuille est passée, j'ai vu le nom d'Alyx dans la partie « Chant et poèmes ». Sans trop y croire, j'ai noté mon nom en dessous du sien. Juste pour être avec elle.

Alors que la feuille finissait de circuler, des cris ont retenti, et on nous a fait évacuer. On nous a tous poussés dans les dortoirs, et, je ne sais pas trop comment, je me suis retrouvé sous un lit, collé à ma brune préférée qui me faisait signe de ne faire aucun bruit.

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur les miens, et elle était magnifique.

J'aurais voulu rester toute la nuit comme ça, mais on a du repartir. Quand je me suis couché dans mon lit, j'avais toujours le visage d'Alyx dans ma tête, et dans mes rêves, elle ne me quittait pas.

Je crois que je l'aime trop.


	9. Cinquofolie

La journée suivante fut plus calme pour les Poufsouffles. Beaucoup cherchaient comment obtenir des instruments de musique rapidement. Pré-au-lard étant impossible à rejoindre par la manière légale, des ''locations'' de balais et du co-balayage s'organisa pour faire des aller-retours dans diverses villes. Des systèmes furent même improvisés pour transporter plus de personne avec deux balais. Le plus prisé étant celui de la couette. On attache simplement les quatre coin de la couette sur les balais pour ainsi transporter dedans quelques personnes ou affaires. Il y a même une version où l'on attache juste les quatre coins au balais et on met une planche pour laisser un bon espace d'assise et pas faire ''sac''.

Quelques uns, ayant abandonné cette partie là du ''concours'' (pour des raisons pratiques, de manque de talents ou autres), se mirent à faire des aller-retour discrets dans la cuisine pour prendre ingrédients, recettes et ustensiles. Il avait été dur de faire comprendre cette nécessité de savoir faire la cuisine, mais dès que Virginie lança à un groupe de se rappeler que les elfes de maison sont à Poudlard et donc à la directrice, et pas aux élèves, ils se turent et repartir faire leurs oignons.

Il y en a aussi certains qui s'entraînaient à faire des dessins provocateurs un circula beaucoup chez les poufsouffles : une caricature d'Ombrage en crapaud, léchant le cul d'un bœuf à l'air stupide, avec un chapeau melon. On ne devine pas du tout qui il caricature, pas du tout. Des copies en furent rapidement faîtes et cachées un peu partout dans le château dont une fut collée avec un sort de glue éternelle sur le siège de la directrice tellement aimée. Le/la responsable ne fut pas retrouvé(e). Mais Léonie rigola toute la journée à ce propos.

Pour le petit groupe d'ailleurs, la journée avait été assez… Dure. Léonie avait décidé de tenter toutes les tenues possibles pour savoir lesquels faisait le plus ''fille'' sur lui (elle). Il voulait que personne ne puisse même penser qu'il était un garçon. Ce fut Orion le plus amusé et actif à ce propos. Il faut croire que voir quelqu'un tenter des tonnes de vêtements durant des heures l'ennuyait moins que les deux filles du groupe.

Avant cet épisode, il y avait eu les cours. Gabrielle avait eu son premier cour de potions et avait été tout bonnement ignoré par le professeur Rogue qui semblait plus occupé par son envie d'étrangler Ombrage, au fond de la classe. La jeune louve demanda même à son voisin le plus proche si il pensait que le chaudron sur le bureau de l'enseignant contenait une quelconque potion mortelle. Il rigola et lança la rumeur. Qui fut démenti par un septième année qui révéla que c'était en faite ''juste'' un poison léger, à peine suffisamment forte pour rendre malade pendant une semaine. Les rumeurs circulèrent alors sur la victime de la chauve-souris des cachots. Il y eu une majorité à penser que c'était quand même pour le crapaud.

Virginie, elle, eu cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle n'y alla pas. De toute façon, les listes d'appels avaient été volées de manière très mystérieuse la veille. Et elle était quasi sûre que Ombrage ne remarquerait même pas qu'elle faisait partie de cette classe normalement. À la place, elle s'installa sur le toit du château pour y accrocher des drapeaux avec une tête de mort. Elle faillit se faire attraper, mais des Serdaigles l'aidèrent à rentrer par une fenêtre du château avant d'être attrapée. Et elle passa le reste de la journée à aller gentiment en cours.

Léonie n'y alla même pas, séchant allégrement pour des essais de parfums et de maquillages. Mais pas des maquillage de beauté, attention. De toute façon, ni Gabrielle ni Virginie n'en mettait alors, cela lui prouvait bien que c'était pas obligatoire. Et, il s'entraîna à faire les plus beaux dessins qu'il ne devrait pas connaître, ou voir, pour continuer la lancée du malheureux ayant été chopé à dessiner une bite et écrire ''Bureau de la direcpute branchée SM'' sur la porte du bureau d'Ombrage.

Quant à Céphée et Orion, ils virent eurent encore le fameux cours d'éducation sexuelle ce qui permit à Orion de gueuler un : « Et si on est homo', on fait quoi ? Je suis sûr que bien moins de personne savent ! Moi je sais par expérience, mais je suis pas la seule personne dans ce monde ! » Il passa ensuite la journée à râler en disant que les professeurs auraient pas dû retirer de points car sa remarque était tout à fait sensé. Céphée en répondit que c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait pas levé la main.

Bref, ce fut une journée paisible et banale. Mais, une certaine impatience se faisait voir. Une nouvelle réunion allait avoir lieu cette nuit. Et, les Serdaigles allaient apprendre ce qu'ils faisaient en même temps. L'une d'eux était venue les voir, le matin, dans la salle commune. Personne n'avait trop bien compris toute cette histoire, mais bon, tout le monde s'en fichait un peu aussi. Le seul but, actuellement, c'est faire chier à fond Ombrage. Et attendre les réunions du soir...

Préfète de Poufsouffle : « Hé oh tout le monde, écoutez ! Hé hoooo ! Bon, cher collègue, corne de brume s'il te plait. Je sais que tu pensais que je voudrais prendre ma semaine, mais on a trop à faire pour gâcher du temps parce que personne aura rien compris. »

Étrange comme le silence arriva vite dès que le son perça l'obscurité.

Virginie chuchotant : « C'est con, tout ceux mit à part savent qu'il se passe quelque chose maintenant.

Céphée tranquillement : Non, on a insonorisé la salle magiquement quelques minutes avant le plus gros des arrivées.

Léonie avec un grand sourire sadique : Hé hé ! Ça va être la fêêête à la Ombraaaaage !

Orion amusé : Wouaip, enfin, pas de suite. Ça va être que les p'tits coups pour l'instant.

Gabrielle se mordant la lèvre inférieur : Comment ça ? »

« Bon, la bande des cinq là, fermez là que je puisse expliquer tout s'il vous plait ! Merci ! Bon, comme vous l'a expliqué mon ami hier, nous allons avoir trois gros coups avant Noël. Le premier sera plutôt musical avec vos créations et reprises passé à fond dans tout Poudlard. Pour ce faire, nous ensorcellerons quelques objets clés. Des objets personnels de tout les élèves, même ceux hors de ce coup, et des objets fixes. Je vais faire passer des feuilles et vous allez inscrire dessus les objets ou lieux qui vous semblent parfaits pour cela. Ne regardez pas ce qu'écrivent les autres. Comme ça, on pourra faire un classement. Et en silence ! »

Virginie regarda sa feuille avec insistance sans trop savoir quoi écrire, cela l'agaçait. Elle voyait bien tout le monde qui écrivait à toute vitesse et elle, elle voyait rien. Même Gabrielle, une première année, bordel, arrivait à trouver des trucs ! Elle écrivit alors deux-trois trucs ultra banals avant que tout soit ramassé et les propositions écrites sur un tableau noir qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

Des vêtements.

Les pupitres.

Les tableaux.

Les plumes.

Les livres.

Des sextoys.

Les badges de la Brigade Inquisitoire.

Les badges des préfets.

Des sortes de petits points qui seront ensuite jeté sur de pauvres victimes/

Ta bite.

Le sol.

Les murs.

…

« Bien, on va maintenant faire un vote à main levé pour ceux que l'on va garder. On s'en fout de ce que disent les autres, votez pour ce que vous trouvez le plus juste, on peut voter plusieurs fois, voilà. »

Virginie soupira en voyant les cinq choses vainqueurs. Des sortes de points noirs qu'on mettrait sur des victimes aléatoires ('ça va, c'est juste chiant pour ceux sur qui ça tombe, mais au moins, on ne pourra pas être retrouvé.'), les badges ('nos aides des autres classes seront utiles, au moins.') et les vêtements ('un peu risqué, mais si on fait gaffe à faire prof et élèves aléatoires, ça peut le faire'). Et deux qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop, plumes et pupitres. Ça s'était risqué. Et tandis que elle réfléchissait pour enlever le risque avec les deux objets, elle ne fit pas attention au brouhaha et, elle soupira quand Orion commença à la secouer pour l'embêter. Elle entendit vaguement la préfète réclamer le silence à grand coup de corne pour leurs dire de revenir la semaine suivante, le mercredi, pour l'inscription des groupes et que elle allait leur expliquer comment cela fonctionnerait. Elle s'efforça de se ressaisir avant que un hibou fonce droit sur la préfète. Cette dernière prit le mot à sa patte et palissa avant de hurler à tous de retourner dans les chambres rapidement et d'enlever tout les sorts à la va vite.

A partir de cet instant, tout devint fouillis. Des personnes se précipitaient en courant vers les couloirs, sans même comprendre pourquoi. D'autres enlevaient à les sorts rapidement en courant d'un coin à l'autre de la salle. Des camarades soulevaient ceux étant tombés dans la cohue, les traînant moitié jusqu'aux dortoirs. Et, juste avant que les derniers montent, Virginie reçut un mot de la part de la préfète ainsi qu'une cape d'invisibilité de mauvaise qualité. Soit, une sorte de couverture avec un sortilège de désillusion dessus. La fille aux yeux vairons l'enfila et lu la lettre :

« Rends-toi chez les Serpentards et cache ce message derrière le blason de la cheminée. Serpentards de notre camp, plongez ce message dans le poison de vos crocs et son sens vous apparaîtra. »

Virginie se retint de gueuler. Elle ne voulait pas elle ! 'Franchement de tout les putains de types de merde de cette maison, elle pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?!' La demoiselle aux cheveux sombres vit soudainement s'ouvrir la porte de leur salle commune et vit passer Rusard. 'Que fout-il là ?' Ce dernier regarda avec un air méfiant les alentours puis repartit et elle comprit ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Soit, c'était un hasard, soit, c'était qu'il y avait un traître, soit, Ombrage comptait mettre en place une vérification systématique des salles communes des maisons où il y avait eu des ''agresseurs''.

Elle grogna intérieurement et sortit à son tour avant de descendre vers les cachots. 'Il caille merde ! Ils pouvaient pas s'installer dans des tours où dans les couloirs comme tout le monde ?' Grelottant, elle avançait pas à pas et dût se retenir de soupirer en voyant la débilité du mot de passe qui en plus, osa marcher. Elle entra au milieu de la salle commune peu rassurante. Des crânes décoraient l'endroit, il faisait sombre et en plus, la pièce semblait entièrement plongée dans une fraîcheur plus proche de la glaciation que de la brise peu chaude.

'Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi on pense les Serpentards maléfiques. Sérieux, ils pensaient quoi les types qu'ont décoré ? Cet endroit sent autant la vie que Rogue le bonheur… Et c'est peu dire ! Rogue est parfois heureux à mon avis. Quand il pense à comment tuer sans pitié les Gryffondors ou quand il terrorise quelques premières années. Remarque, non. Ça doit juste exciter son sadisme et donner une vague impression de contentement.'

Virginie avança lentement dans la pièce avant de mettre le papier derrière le blason ornant la cheminée, et cela, sans quitter la cape. Elle sentait les yeux du portrait de Horace Slughorn dans son dos. Il voyait une force se déplaçant dans l'obscurité sans savoir quoi et la Poufsouffle bénit le fait que, comme toute sa famille, elle voyait un peu mieux dans le noir que beaucoup et de s'être entraînée à se repérer dans le noir complet. À une époque où elle pensait qu'elle allait devenir aveugle. Elle ne se rappelle même plus pourquoi elle avait pensé ça, mais bon, ça a fini par être utile. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle a été choisi pour cette mission, mais passons. Comme passe la demoiselle aux yeux vairons pour retourner dans son dortoir et son lit.


	10. - Que des gamins

**Salut salut SALUT ... Oui, je suis en retard, encore. Je mérite d'être envoyée chez Aragog l'araignée pour ça :c**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de mes bébés.**

 **Signé : un Sora sauvage.**

* * *

Je n'en peux plus.

Louisa a débarqué un matin, toute guillerette, et nous a prit à part, Mathieu et moi, pour nous expliquer ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début.

Merde quoi !

Une rébellion des Poufsouffle ? AHAHAHAHA. Nan mais on nage en plein délire. Aha … Ah … Ou pas. Elle est très sérieuse. Oskour.

Mathieu a l'air réticent, mais il est d'accord pour marcher dans sa combine. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- Vous allez voir, les Poufsouffles sont super géniaux ! Vous allez les a-do-rer !

Mouais, pas sûr …

\- Y'a les Serdaigles aussi, mais vu que c'est l' _Autre_ qui gère les manœuvres de la maison, on va les laisser faire leurs trucs dans leur coin.

\- Lou', a maugréé Mathieu, tu es ridicule. Elle fait des trucs vraiment dangereux pour t'impressionner et tu la rejettes toujours !

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ai moi même haussé les épaules, du même avis que mon frère. De toute façon, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec leurs idioties : j'avais rendez-vous avec Mme Pomfresh dans moins de dix minutes.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai cours de médecine !

Mathieu m'a serré dans ses bras et Lou' m'a fait un signe de main amical.

Mme Pomfresh m'attendait patiemment, et me fit un sourire encourageant quand j'ai déposé mes affaires dans un coin pour la rejoindre.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment guérir efficacement une fracture du poignet.

J'ai hoché la tête, et l'ai suivi jusqu'à un lit, tout au fond de la pièce. Elle m'a désigné deux ou trois potions, m'expliquant leurs caractéristiques, et en même temps, je prenais des notes, à la fin, elle m'a demandé laquelle je trouvais plus judicieuse à utiliser, et j'ai levé le nez de mon bloc-note.

God, devinez un peu qui était allongé sur le lit, la mine furieuse et fière ? Bien joué, c'est Draco Malfoy ! Je me suis retenu de sourire, mais pas ce genre de sourie gentil, hein ? Un sourire à la Louisa. On tente de suivre ses conseils.

\- Tiens tiens, Lestrange …

C'est bizarre, pourquoi sa voix était plus agréable dans mes souvenirs ?

\- Tiens tiens, Malfoy …

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à sa fiche de patient … Agressé par un Serdaigle ce matin. Nan mais je vous jure, cette école tourne pas rond.

J'ai fini par donner ma réponse à Mme Pomfresh.

\- Pour ce patient, du poison serait efficace. Du poison très puissant.

Les deux m'ont regardé avec de grands yeux, et un blanc s'est installé. Je suis en train de devenir aussi idiote que Louisa, mais bon sang, ça fait un bien fou !

Mme Pomfresh a finit par éclater de rire, et on a continué à faire la tournée des patients du jour. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment Malfoy. Et je crois que je devrais faire de même. Question sauvegarde de neurones …

\- Mon père en entendra parler, grogne-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Il en entend toujours parler … Le pauvre, tu crois pas qu'il doit en avoir marre, de tes histoire d'adolescent à deux balles ?

Sur ces mots, je suis allée rejoindre Madame Pomfresh.

* * *

Louisa n'aura jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur depuis l'histoire avec Alyx … Enfreindre les règles de l'école ? Trop facile.

Quand c'était Dumbledore qui dirigeait Poudlard, elle se tenait tranquille. Enfin … SA définition de tranquille. Bon, elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à organiser un blocus, quoi. Vous voyez l'idée ?

Mathieu n'a même pas cherché à la dissuader, c'est pour vous dire la situation critique dans laquelle nous étions. J'ai préféré ne pas aller aux réunions nocturnes, par peur d'être mise en retenue si j'étais attrapée, mais en sachant que j'étais plus utile en tant qu'apprentie infirmière.

Je ne sais pas comment tout le monde pouvait tenir et la journée et la nuit, parce que Lou' pétait la forme, et Mathieu n'avait pas l'air si épuisé que je ne l'aurai cru.

Par précaution, on m'a quand même donné un pièce – un système datant de l'armée de Dumbledore, d'après ce que j'ai compris – pour m'informer de toutes les mises à jour. Louisa ne doutait pas une seule seconde de ma loyauté, et ça m'a vraiment touché de voir qu'elle me faisait autant confiance.

J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec un membre du blocus à l'infirmerie, une certaine … Virginie ? Je sais plus trop. Elle était plutôt cool, même si elle avait l'air plutôt réservée quand je lui ai dit que j'étais à Serpentard. Bonjour l'amalgame.

Tout doucement, les rouages ont commencé à se mettre en place. Louisa faisait parfois des expéditions aux cuisines elle avait l'air déterminée à convaincre les elfes de maison qu'Ombrage n'était pas leur vrai maître, et que seul Dumbledore méritait le poste de directeur.

Mathieu la remplaçait parfois aux réunions, quand elle était trop fatiguée par ses révisions pour tenir la nuit. Il a même réussi à recruter quatre ou cinq autres Serpentard de confiance, des anciens amis à lui et à Louisa … Que des sangs-mêlés.

Madame Pomfresh a vu clair dans notre stratégie, mais elle ne nous a pas dénoncé, au contraire ! Elle était d'accord pour nous préparer des potions si on se décidait à manifester contre Ombrage.

Les autres professeurs de Poudlard avaient l'air de s'agiter aussi : le professeur McGonagall nous faisait à présent cours de féminisme, de droit de l'humain, et tout ça à la place du cours sur la sexualité. Et c'était absolument dément ! Même Rogue y mettait parfois son grain de sel.

Et puis un jour, je suis tombée sur Alyx.

Elle avait pas l'air décidée à parler, moi non plus, mais j'ai quand même du engager la conversation parce qu'on était dans l'Infirmerie et qu'elle était ma patiente du jour.

\- Salut …

\- Salut.

J'ai regardé sa fiche : s'est brûlé en cours de potion. Au moins, c'est clair qu'elle n'a pas le talent de Louisa.

\- Comment elle va ?

Sa question m'a surpris. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à s'inquiéter pour Lou' après toute ces années où elle l'a ignoré comme une moins que rien ?

\- Aussi bien que ça peut aller. Il te faut un cataplasme contre les brûlures. Je vais te chercher ça, ne bouge pas.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, je me suis éclipsée pour aller chercher les produits nécessaires. J'étais gênée. Louisa était mon amie, et j'étais censée la soutenir, mais Alyx était aussi mon amie, à une époque, et je sais que c'est une fille bien qui ne mérite pas qu'on la méprise comme ça.

Quand je suis revenue, elle me suivait du regard, très triste. J'ai eu soudainement pitié d'elle, j'aurais voulu lui dire la vérité, que sa sœur est une abrutie finie, mais je suppose qu'elle le sait déjà.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Je lui ai attrapa le bras le plus délicatement possible, et j'ai commencé à appliquer le cataplasme sur sa brûlure.

\- Je suis désolée, Alyx, elle n'est pas encore prête.

\- C'est pas grave. Elle le sera sans doute jamais.

Elle était déçue, mais pas autant que moi. J'aurais aimé que Lou' lui pardonne, mais … Elle n'a pas encore digéré. C'est une personne vraiment rancunière.

\- Dis pas ça. C'est ta sœur.

\- Quelle sœur t'ignore pendant plusieurs années parce que tu as voulu lui rendre service ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas rendu service !

\- Je sais ! Je sais que j'ai merdé ! Mais je me suis excusé une centaine de fois …

Je savais déjà tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire après tout ? Cette histoire ne me concernait pas.

\- Tu sais à quel point elle aimait Olivier, ai-je finis par articuler, alors disons que sa colère est proportionnel à tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je sais.

Et elle n'a plus rien ajouté. Je l'ai laissé tranquille, attristé de nouveau par la situation. Il fallait vraiment que je parle à Lou'. Cette histoire devait prendre fin, et vite.

Quand je suis rentrée à la salle commune, ma métamorphomage était penchée sur ses devoirs de sortilèges, et Mathieu n'était pas là. Je me suis assise à coté d'elle, tout sourire, et j'ai attendu qu'elle lève sa tête vers moi pour engager la conversation.

\- Lou' …

Elle a froncé les sourcils, suspicieuse. Elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

Quand Lou' est apparue à notre table ce matin, j'ai cru que mon cœur avait manqué un battement. Alice lui avait parlé.

\- Toi …

Premier mots après cinq ans de silence, et tout ce qu'elle me dit c'est « toi » ? C'est une blague ?

\- Bon, écoute, je préférerais qu'on parle en privé. Suis-moi.

Andrews m'a lancé un regard encourageant, Maisie aussi. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix, de toute façon ? Elle n'a pas l'air très décidée à m'écouter de toute manière. Je me suis levée, crispée, et je l'ai suivie dans un silence pesant.

Elle a marché pendant un moment dans les couloirs, sans dire un mot. Vu qu'elle faisait la gueule, et que quand elle fait la gueule, il n'y a pas moyen de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai pas osé prendre la parole. De toute façon, elle m'aurait ignoré, comme d'habitude.

Quand nous nous sommes arrêté, nous étions pas loin de la salle de divination, et il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous à l'horizon.

\- Là, on peut parler.

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, et ses iris avaient pris une teinte gris acier. Elle me jugeait. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Arrête de te plaindre à mes amis. Ils n'ont pas à supporter tes conneries.

Et allez, mange-toi ça dans la gueule Alyx.

\- Je ne me suis pas plainte, ai-je aussitôt sifflé entre mes dents.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne fais que te plaindre, encore et toujours. Te plaindre, et ruiner la vie des gens.

\- Tu crois que j'ai voulu ce qui est arrivé ? Tu crois que c'était mon but ? Et puis maintenant que t'en parles, c'est toi qui a complètement surréagis.

Elle m'a carrément fusillé du regard.

\- Baisse d'un ton avec moi, gamine.

\- Gamine ? GAMINE ? C'est toi qui te comporte comme une enfant capricieuse et c'est moi la gamine ? Mais arrête de te foutre de la gueule du monde, Lou', c'est toi qui pleure sur ton sort alors que …

Elle a sortit sa baguette, et par précaution, j'ai fais de même. Si elle commençait à jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, j'étais prête.

\- Tu as tout gâché !

Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, mais elle tenait bon.

\- Je me suis excusé, des tonnes et des tonnes de fois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Je …

Elle a baissé sa baguette, hésitante. J'ai fais un pas dans sa direction.

\- Écoute, je regrette tellement ce qui est arrivé. Je regrette, tu entends ? Je n'aurais pas du parler à Olivier.

\- Non, tu n'aurais pas du …

Elle refusait de me regarder. Ma vieille, si tu crois qu'on va retourner dans cette routine du « tu n'existes pas pour moi », tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au rectum.

\- Et pourtant je l'ai fais, et on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. C'est comme ça. Alors arrête de vivre dans le passé, bon sang !

\- Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de l'enfer que j'ai du vivre à cause de toi ?!

Elle était furieuse, terrible. J'ai presque cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus, mais je crois qu'elle s'est retenue de toutes ses forces.

\- Oui, je sais, et je me suis excusée. Plein de fois. Mais tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? C'est terminé tout ça !

\- Ok …

Wow, sérieusement ?

\- Ok, a-t-elle continué, je veux bien arrêter de t'ignorer. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que tout redevienne comme avant.

Bon, ça m'aurait étonné aussi, mais si madame fait preuve de bonne volonté … Elle m'a tendue une main, que j'ai saisi aussitôt. Les Freeman étaient de nouveau réunies, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

\- MAIS C'EST TROP GÉNIAL !

\- Maisie, mes tympans …

\- Oups, désolée.

Les autres étaient certainement plus enthousiastes que moi même. Flippant.

Quand je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle, Maisie aura été la première a réagir, et à me sauter dessus, par exemple. Armand était plongé dans sa lecture, mais j'ai pu discerner le début d'un sourire. Andrews a essayé d'imiter Maisie, mais je pense qu'il s'est aussitôt prit le vent de sa vie.

Au final, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui a changé, sinon qu'elle arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là quand nous nous croisions dans les couloirs. A voir dans les prochains jours si elle tient parole.

Ou ce soir. Il y a une réunion importante dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Tous les membres clés de la résistance y seront, pas moyen que je loupe ça.

Armand a fini par céder à Maisie quand elle l'a supplié de rallier notre cause. Son manque de motivation est assez agaçant, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il ne nous trahirait jamais.

Alors quand 22h30 a sonné, on s'est tous éclipsé pour rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous. Les préfets Serdaigle sont partis avant nous afin de préparer la salle. D'autre ont suivis le mouvement, mais on a su se faire discrets. Après tout, c'était la liberté de Poudlard qui était en jeu.

Quand on est arrivé, la salle commune était pleine à craquer. Tout le monde était là : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, et même Serpentard (si on ne comptait pas Lou', Mathieu et Alice). C'était merveilleux.

Un de nos préfets s'est avancé sur l'estrade qui nous surplombait tous, et a prit la parole.

\- Mes amis, il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Avant de vous passer l'annonce le plus cruciale de cette soirée, nos compatriotes Pousouffle vont annoncer les gagnants du concours …

Je n'ai pas trop écouté, parce que je ne m'étais concentrée que sur l'organisation, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Andrews avait gagné un prix.

Luna Lovegood distribuait des numéros du Chicaneur aux élèves présents. Cette revue était devenue très populaire depuis que nous avions repris le flambeau de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Alice s'est frayé un chemin dans la foule pour me rejoindre. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, et semblait vraiment joyeuse.

\- Tu l'as fais ! Tu as réussis ! C'est génial !

Et sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment, elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serré super fort. J'ai cru étouffer.

\- Merci, mais c'est surtout grâce à toi …

Toujours en souriant, elle m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, et à fait signe à son frère de nous rejoindre, qui a lui même ramené Lou' qui semblait bouder un peu.

On a tous discuté un peu, même si l'autre troll de service a évité le plus possible tout contact social avec moi, et puis au out d'une demi-heure, le moment tant attendu est arrivé.

\- Nous y voilà, a fait notre préfet. Comme vous le savez déjà, notre objectif principal est de faire virer Ombrage de cette école.

\- Après avoir employé des moyens ludiques pour la faire tourner en bourrique, a continué un autre, nous avons tous décidé qu'il était temps d'agir. A la manière des moldus, nous allons organiser un blocus. L'objectif est clair : empêcher quiconque d'aller en cours pendant toute la semaine, par tous les moyens. Bien entendu, il est hors de question de blesser qui que ce soit, mais il est aussi évident que nous ne devons laisser passer personne jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage abdique.

\- Ainsi, nous allons répartir des équipes bien distinctes. Une première dans la Grande Salle, pour empêcher les élèves de sortir, une seconde pour bloquer la sortie de l'école vers le parc, une équipe pour chaque étage. Il nous faudra également une équipe de soin au cas où il y ai des blessés, et une équipe de relais pour approvisionner chaque groupe, qui stationnera dans les cuisines. Le blocus commencera une heure avant les cours, et se terminera à la fin de la journée. On se relaiera également pour empêcher Rusard et Ombrage de sortir de leur bureaux respectifs, même durant la nuit.

Après ça, des feuilles ont (encore) circulé parmi les élèves présents pour les inscriptions aux groupes. Alice a automatiquement choisi le groupe de soin, et Louisa voulait être sur le terrain. Je l'ai suivie sans trop savoir dans quoi je m'embarquait.

Je voulais juste essayer de me rapprocher un peu.


	11. Un blocus pour les (dé)gouverner tous

Kate : Bonyour! Après (beaucoup) un peu de retard, voici le chapitre des griffondors et des poufsouffles, enjoy! :33

* * *

Deux tout petits yeux brillent dans les ténèbres entre les pierres. Ce ne sont pas des yeux intelligents d'animagus. Ce sont ceux d'animaux classiques. Et pourtant, ils fixent. Fixent une pièce encore sombre dans laquelle des ronflements résonnent. Deux autres minuscules étoiles d'oeil brillent derrière. Un minuscule papier devant, un encrier à côté. Elles ont une mission, ces créatures. Surveiller le gros bipède dans le lit, et, dès que le sable a fini de couler, écrire le code et retourner. Si bipède dort, un Z commence le code. Si il est éveillé et énervé, un E. Si calme, un C. Le second signe, une flèche. Vers le bas si un volant arrive, vers le haut si il part. Un cercle si pas de volant. Il a fallu trois mots aux petites formes pour apprendre ce code. Deux d'entre elles sont installées près de la fenêtre et doivent envoyer un triangle si un volant approche. Un groupe de quatre est caché dans une armure, prêt à la relève. Et quatre autres souris surveillent un autre bipède et son chat. Une mission dangereuse, mais, cachées entre les pierres, elles ne risquent rien.

Qui sont-elles ? Les souris espionnes. Les messagères d'un espoir. L'espoir du retour de la liberté. Du retour du vent. Le renouveau de l'ancien temps. Ceux du bonheur, des discussions avec les tableaux.

* * *

En cette nuit de novembre, une agitation prend Poudlard. Les poufsouffles rebelles paniquent. L'opération est lancée. Ils prévoyaient de la lancer vers Noël, mais plus personne ne peut supporter ce qu'est devenu leurs seconde maison. Les équipes s'en vont, prévues depuis une semaines, la plupart des membres savent avec qui ils sont, où ils vont. Certains ce sont masqués, effrayés des conséquences plausibles. D'autres n'en ont rien à faire, ils ont déjà l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Leur liberté, leur paradis loin de la maison. Inconscients ? Peut-être le sont-ils. Mais ils agissent. Une rébellion minuscule. Mieux vaut une petite attaque que accepter par défaut. Certains le font. Ceux cachés dans les dortoirs, ceux qui aimeraient une autre possibilité, mais qui ne la voit guère.

Les griffondors se pressent, comme prit de démence. Le courage semble avoir regonfler leurs coeurs douloureux d'un échec passé. L'espoir et la colère se mêlent. Certains blaguent pour calmer leurs nerfs à vifs. D'autres s'acharnent dans le travail comme jamais et les autres se rongent les ongles ou dorment.

En cette nuit de novembre, les dés sont jetés. Cela va-t-il se solder par une réussite raconter sur des générations ? Ou cela sera un nouvel échec écrasant ? La seule chose possible pour les élèves est prier. Prier que cela tournera comme prévu. Qu'ils seront écoutés. Eux. Eux les jeunes. Eux qui veulent un changement. Eux les ''inconscients'', eux les ''innocents''. Eux qui ont accepté le retour d'une guerre qu'ils ont à peine connu. Qui leur a arraché de la famille, de possibles amis et une petite enfance douce et paisible. Il est temps pour le blocus de commencer.

* * *

Le garçon à la peau sombre fixe le remus-ménage de sa salle commune du haut des escaliers. Que se passe-t-il ? Les gens s'agitent et se précipitent. Il tente de descendre et de demander ce qu'il se passe. Il est attrapé, traîné presque dans un dortoir. Les jumeaux démoniaques de griffondor expliquent le blocus. Il est temps de choisir. Abandonner ou se battre. Il les regarde abasourdis. Il se lève et va voir son camarade de bonne famille. Il lui chuchote ce qui s'avance. Camille le regarde de ces grandes orbes intelligentes. Altaïr voit alors les triplées. Elles sont là. Fières. Dans les anciennes robes de leur maison. Elles sont trop grandes. Trop large pour la cadette, trop serrée pour l'aînée. Pourtant… Elles ont l'air solennelles. Elles ont l'air enveloppé d'une prestance royale. Les yeux dures, ceux hantés et ceux pures. La dureté du combat. Le fantôme des défaites. La pureté de l'espoir. C'est supide. Il ferme les yeux.

Camille le regarde en silence. Opressant silence. Douceureux silence. Celui dans lequel on enterre la douleur et les trahisons. Altaïr secoue la tête, calmement puis fortement. Puis, il s'arrête et la hoche. Les rouquines l'acceptent dans la bataille d'un hochement de tête. Le blondain à peau métisse lui sourit. Il est temps de s'habiller. Il est temps de mettre les masques. Et de partir à l'attaque.

Son « Où ? » brise le silence qui se reforme après son passage. Camille montre d'un mouvement de tête un dessin de Rusard. Il hoche la tête, regarde une dernière fois les demoiselles. La musculature étrangement puissante de l'aînée, l'agilité visible de l'enfant du milieu et la cadette. La faiblarde et maigrichonne muette d'après lui. Mais, lorsqu'il regarda dans ses yeux, il frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi. Comme si, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui hurlait de se méfier de l'eau qui semble dormir. Où celle-ci le noiera.

Les triplés se dispersent. La cadette va aux soins, l'aînée à Ombrage et la dernière mais non des moindres rejoins la Grande Salle. Aucune d'elles n'ont peur. Elles sont des demi-sangs, mais des descendantes directes d'une noble famille, bien qu'elles s'en fichent. Elles ont hésité longtemps avant de mettre ces vieilles robes à leur mère, et, Sélène, l'aînée, mise une bague. Celle de chef de la noble maison des Shafiq.

* * *

Un chat se balade. Ses pattes ne font aucun son sur le sol. Il va dans les chambres des professeurs et y dépose un papier avant de partir. Il serait bête qu'il finisse enfermé avec eux, non ? Ce fauve de salon alla ensuite dans les différents dortoirs où quelques, voir beaucoup d'élèves restent. Puis, sa course finit, il s'installe sur un toit à bronzer. Le chat de Orion, Loki, s'installe alors sur le toit, baille et s'endort.

* * *

Virginie, masque sur la figure, marche un peu paumée. Elle sait pas du tout où aller. Elle n'a pas cherché à apprendre dans quel groupe elle était. Elle a dit aux préfèts de la foutre là où y a le moins de volontaires. Elle regarda de nouveau sa paperasse sans reconnaître aucun des noms. Soupira et le froissa avant de le remettre violemment dans sa poche (après en avoir effacé les noms de nouveau). Elle marcha un moment avant de tomber sur un groupe, elle relut les noms en vitesse, interrogea un mec du groupe et quand ce dernier acquiesa, elle s'installa dans un coin, prête. Et regretta amèrement de pas avoir demander aux autres dans quel groupe et à quels heures ils étaient. Bien qu'elle avait vu Orion et Céphée s'embrasser dans un coin de la salle commune, ils ne commencent que dans quelques heures, les chanceux. Tout comme ceux qui pionceaient un peu partout car ils étaient dans les groupes après-midi et soir.

* * *

Léonie éclata de rire dans la cuisine. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Même si, pour l'instant, les elfes de maison les aidaient, elle commençait à cuisiner seule et, elle s'éclatait. Entre les explosions, les cris de Léo, tout aussi excité par ce qu'elle faisait, c'était génial ! En plus, elle avait pu s'habiller comme elle voulait ! Et elle riait comme une dingue en voyant les regards choqués de beaucoup et amusés de quelques uns.

* * *

Gabrielle, elle, s'installa dans le groupe de soins, un peu perdue. Elle savait très bien que c'était là où elle serait le plus utile. Elle n'est pas trop mauvaise en potions (pour une première année) et, elle a apprit les différents sorts de soins assez tôt. (Sans oublier qu'elle a son stock personnel de potion qu'elle a emporter). Arrivée dans le groupe, elle murmura doucement :

« Hum, je suis Gabrielle Firestone et, j'ai… J'ai emporté mon stock de potions, mes parents veulent toujours que j'en garde pas loin. »

Elle évita bien évidemment de dire que c'était pour rendre plus crédible le fait qu'elle est sa potion tue-loup avec elle, bien cachée dans un double fond qui peut sembler juste là pour mettre des potions très fragile.


End file.
